Devil May Cry 4 : Lost Redemptions
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: THis is the story prequel to the PS3 game. Dante is still the main hero while Nero is about to graduate. Dante goes on a time spending mission to Europe. The journey within the mansion nows begins, no way out.New chapter uploaded. Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next mission... it's the final battle... and the final epilogue...
1. Prologue

DEVIL MAY CRY 4- LOST REDEMPTION

So this is my very own DMC fanfic. Takes place a year before the game, Dante is still the main hero here (or at least that's what I think). The main hero should continue fighting, right? That's why I decided to give him another full adventure before Nero takes over. After all he's the son of Sparda.

The legend of Sparda lived on, but did he?

At an unknown location. Down to the centre of the abandon building which were long destroyed by the demons in one of those wars good to forget.

Nero was training at a wide space .

"Gotta get ready before the appointment this week. Man, finally I'm gonna be a full demon slayer. Hiahh!!" he thought to himself as he hacked the broken wall with his Red Queen.

"Harrghh!" He unleashed a powerful slash at the wall and it exploded and broke into pieces. Dust flew everywhere. Nero sat down to take a break.

"Hah,hah,hah,hah. Damn, it's getting a little tiresome these days. If only the Devil May Cry right here, right now, I hope he can give me a hand in my training. We'll see whose better in sword fighting. Hai, god damn it, why am I thinking such thing? Idiot, you think he would really show up and help me? There are still many more demons out there which he need to slay. He won't have the time to come here at all, I guess." He sighed and brushed his blade off the dust .

But suddenly there was a weird sound. Nero shrieked, got up quickly and wielded his blade.

"Who's there? Stop hiding, show yourself before I take your life out of it!" he raised his blade higher. He could still hear that mysterious sound coming not far from him. He ran to the place he thought was the source.

"Huh? No way…" he stopped. There was no one there. But when he looked up, he saw someone jumping on the rocks to escape. It was already dark at that time, but Nero saw him clearly as he made his escape. He was clad in red and carried a sword which looked exactly like the Rebellion. His white hair was shining in the dark. Nero could only watch as the man vanished into the darkness.

"Am I seeing things at this very moment? IT's him! I can't believe it. The Devil May Cry!" Nero dropped his blade in confusion.

"Man, it's getting late. Better get back to the HQ right now. Man, they won't even believe my story if I tell them. Gotta work harder and be just like him." He quickly picked up his blade and hurried off to a corner and vanished into the darkness.

OK, SO THIS IS JUST A PROLOGUE. BUT NERO IS NOT THE MAIN HERO HERE, REMEMBER? THIS IS JUST A PROLOGUE. DANTE WILL BEGIN BATTLE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS PROLOGUE? DO SEND ME REVIEWS. LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO IMPROVE MY STORY LATER.


	2. Opening Chapter

**OPENING CHAPTER**

Somewhere in an unknown forest outside of New York City.

It was already quite dark, and the wolves were howling, signaling their dominance in the dark night at that forest.

However, somewhere deep in that forest, something hot was happening. Somewhere deep that the actual sound was unclear due to the sound of the water flowing down the stream. Birds were chuckling non-stop.

A group of demons had gathered at the area. They were Fenrirs. There were about thirty of them altogether, and they were surrounding a man with a sword right in the middle of them. The man was wearing a red coat and had a pair of handguns. His white hair shined in the dark as the cool breeze blew past by him. He was Dante, the Devil May Cry.

The Fenrirs growled madly at him. Some of them were ready to attack. Dante smiled and wielded his Rebellion and his left hand took hold of his handgun. The largest of the Fenrirs, apparently their leader walked forward and barked at him, signaling for an attack.

"Hmmm. So you really want it, do you? Ok, boy, here we go."

Without another warning, a gunshot rang out and the leader was thrown back and hit a tree behind. The other Fenrirs became mad and charged at Dante.

"The fun has just begun." He stabbed Rebellion on the ground, held out both his handgun and fired at the charging pack. Many of them fell in an instant, while some of them managed to get up with a small wound. Dante fired here and there, until the Fenrirs started to scatter around.

"Here we go. The final." He kept his handguns and pulled out Rebellion from the ground. He rubbed his chin, which had started growing some beard and held his sword high up.

"Hiahh!!"

The Fenrirs charged at him at once. Dante leaped here and there, and slashed them one by one. One of them leaped above him and unleashed its claws. Dante threw his sword up. It pierced through it and ripped it into pieces immediately. At the same time, another one charged at him. He took out his handgun at blasted its head, kept his gun and fetched his sword which fell right in front of him. He went on slashing them throughout that whole night. More and more of them came attacking him, but Dante killed them with ease.

By the time the fight ended, it was very late at night. Dante crushed the last of the Fenrir down to the ground. BY now, thousands of bodies were scattered across the ground until the stream. Blood spilled everywhere. Dante stood straight, kept his sword back and looked at the dead Fenrirs.

"Mission complete." He looked at them once more, and then he walked away.

Mission 1 Complete…


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

NEW BATTLE

It was back at the corner of the town. The night was getting late. And Dante was back at his office after a hard day's work killing all the Fenrirs out there. He went into his office and threw his weapons aside on to his table. As he walked down the hall to the bathroom, he threw hic coat onto a nearby chair, but then made a u-turn and went back to his main desk and picked up the phone to order a pizza

"Hello, pizza delivery? I……"

"Blah blah blah blah."

After that he walked back down to the bathroom and took a quite long shower. For it was not long that the phone rang again. But he didn't care to pick it up, too busy with his shower. (Or is he deaf?) He didn't come out of the bathroom for half an hour. After

Bathing, he went on to shit, then shaved his beard and combed his hair, all in the bathroom. And among all, as he exited the bathroom, he only wore his pants. He was about to go to his room when the doorbell rang. He was reluctant to go there immediately, but thinking that it could be the pizza man made he walked straight to the door and opened it.

"Pizza's here, sir." It was the pizza man, alright.

"Oh, about time." He took the box and paid him. "Keep the change, mate."

"Thanks, sir." The young pizza man walked back to his van and sped off. Dante looked out for a while as the van vanished from his sight. He glanced back at the envelope of money which he just received for slaying the Fenrirs. Quite a number of money in there.

"Though luck, I guess." He slammed the door shut, placed the box on the desk and entered his room.

"Argh, this is getting bore." He came out of his room with a PSP and sat at his desk, opened the pizza box and took a slice out sand ate it, as he turned on his PSP.

"Come on, start already." He looked at the screen, which was displaying the game 'Monster Hunter'. But just when he thought it was all clear, the phone rang again.

"Oh, fuck! Which pompous ass would call at this time?" he was annoyed as he grabbed the phone.

"Devil May Cry. What can I do for ya?"

………………………………………

5 minutes passed by….

To keep you in suspense, and to keep the caller's identity safe from attackers, the conversation had been filtered.

"So you're seeking my help, eh? The payment's not gonna be cheap, you know? Since this is nothing ordinary."

"I know. Please help me. It will be at the St Claire Church at…"

"Got it. Give me some time to prepare. Make sure you're alright." He slammed the phone back, sat back in his preferred position, took a sip of water, continued eating his pizza and playing 'Monster Hunter' for the next hour. It was getting late, by the time he quitted his game he was done with his eating as well.

"This was much better, I thought. Well, no more time to waste. A mission is always a mission. Let's rock baby."

He went to his room to fetch his shirt. Then he put his coat back on and attached his weapons back to his back. He took another bite of the pizza before walking to the front door.

"It's playtime, father. Don't you think?" He adjusted his Rebellion and walked out of the door into the quiet street to search for the church mentioned earlier in his conversation. The new battle had just begun.


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- MISSION 2**

St. Claire Church; it was built around the 1880s, mainly to spread Christianity at that time. But now as time passed by, and with the current development projects under way around there, most of the local residents had moved on, and the church was now abandoned for quite some time already. The local preachers had also left the building and moved to another church in the city to continue their jobs. Without anyone to take care now, the church was full of webs and grass and weeds, making it looked really like an old building.

Dante arrived at the scene at last. He got off his bike and walk down the path towards the church. Since it was already dark, the scenery really looked eerie, if a normal person went there alone. But Dante was used to this kind of stuff. He walked on with ease, until he reached the main building. He looked around for a moment.

"Hmm, that's strange. She said about weird things around here. I don't sense any of them yet." He thought. "Then it's time to just throw the bloody party right in here. Bring it on." He kicked the main door opened. As he looked inside, the echo rang throughout the whole room. There was a statue of Christ, as expected, at the far end, very dusty. So did the long benches along the walkway down to his lord. But some part of the windows seemed to be broken; maybe the culprit was those mentioned by the caller earlier.

Dante walked down until he stood right in front of the Christ. He looked up. For the while he seemed to have seen his father's image on the statue, but when he rubbed his eyes, everything seemed to be normal.

Suddenly he felt the presence of someone. A few daggers came flying at him from behind. He rolled aside as they hit the ground. He took out his handguns and fired at a few spots. He realized the attacker had leaped aside to avoid the bullets he fired, for his hearing was quite good.

"Who's there? You better show yourself."

It was quite dark. The moon had been sheltered by the clouds so it was totally pitch black in there. Dante realized the visitor was faster than he thought. He quickly kept his handguns and took out Rebellion and swung it forward just as the attacker aimed her long daggers at him. His coat was blown open as the blades clashed each other.

"Who's that? Pathetic demon!" the attacker exclaimed. The two of them exchanged blows for some time. For the while they matched each other's strength. But soon Dante had the advantage over the lady attacker. He slashed her down, but she managed to block it, and rolled aside before she slashed hers at him. He blocked with the center of his sword.

"Just what the hell is this? Are you the so called demon?" Dante fired back.

It was not long that she made a mistake and within the quickest time, Dante's sword was at her neck. But she managed to hold hers at Dante's face as well. The moon appeared again to shine the darkness of the hall. When the moon shone on them, both of them were surprised to see each other.

"Dante?!" the attacker gasped.

Dante took some time to recognize her.

"Huh? You? Lucia!" he held his sword down and rubbed his head. "What brings you here?"

"Haven't seen you in a while, but I have to ask you the same question as well." She slid her daggers back behind her.

"Well, what brings the lady here to play?" he slid his sword back above him.

"Well… I've been into investigation jobs lately. Maybe you didn't know that, since we haven't seen each other. I got a job to check this place out and wipe out any demons around here."

"Maybe this is fate after all."

"!!!"

"You know, I just got a call to check this place out too. She offered me a big reward if I come here."

"That's weird."

"What say you?"

"The one who ask me to do it was a guy."

"Maybe they just happen to know each other."

"Happened to know each other? What if they're together?"

"Oh, you mean they are from the same group. Oh, I doubt it's KKK."

"Or… this is a fooling game after all."

"Then I think we should continue checking out the area together before makin' any conclusion."

"I guess that's a good idea. Let's go"

But after some while they found nothing. Lucia stopped at a nearby tree.

"There's nothing weird around this area."

"So you say we're being fooled?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're right."

"Then I give up. I'm going home. Oh, by the way, can I still see you again?"

"Well, if fate puts us together again, then I guess yes."

"I'm still living at the same old place. You can drop by anytime, son of Sparda. Till then, see ya."

She jumped away and into the darkness. Dante stood there for a while until he couldn't hear her steps anymore. Then he walked to a grassy area near the building and sat on a rock.

"Aww, this is damn fucking shit job. Boring. I should've just decline her and stay back for my 'Monster Hunter'. What the hell is wrong with these humans these days? Only father does know the truth."

He took back out his handguns and wiped them. When he was done he kept them back and took out Rebellion instead. He wiped it as well before sliding it back behind him. Then he got up and stretched his body before walking down the path once again to his bike.

"Hmm, Lucia. Yeah, it's worth visiting her again once in a while. After all, I'm free and easy. Let's go back and make a plan to visit her."

He reached his bike and sat on it. But before he could start it up…

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!! HELLLPPP!!!!!"

A girl was apparently yelling in trouble. And the scene was just not far from the church backyard.

"Now what the hell is this? Now we got a company here. Aww, at least I still got a job to do."

He got off his bike and dashed towards the scene of incident.

"Ah, this feeling… demons. They're here at last. Well then, bring it on! Sorry Lucia, but they're mine now!"


	5. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER ****3**

Dante sped down to the other end of the forest as fast as he could. Still without any idea of who would have been screaming for help as this very place at this very time, the only thing to do was to go and look out for himself.

"How would a girl be yelling right now, when I didn't even sense anyone here just now?" he thought, as he reached the far end. He disembarked his bike and rushed down the path. The yelling could be heard again.

"Oh?"

Not far from there, he could see a young girl wrapped up in an old cloak running down the other side. A large swamp of bats was after her from behind.

"Help! Somebody, please help me!" she yelled again. Dante observed her for a moment. Certain part of her body was bleeding, bitten by the bats. He thought for a second, then he smiled.

"It's playtime, I guess." He said, as he leaped to the front into action. Without much more thought, he dashed in front of the girl. She made an abrupt stop, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Need a hand?" he looked at her. Her face was not fully visible behind the cloak, but he realized her face was a ill' dirty.

"He… help me." She went closer to him. Dante glanced at her face one more time. By now, the bats had caught up with them.

"Leave them all to me, miss. You don't need to be worry." He went forward and waited for them to be closer. "It's show time, dude."

The bats broke into a few groups and charged at him altogether. Dante took out his handguns and aimed at two, directions, as you would have guest, and fired at them. The bats were no match for him, unable to escape Dante's gunslinger skill. They were all shot down in just a few seconds. When they were all down, Dante kept his guns and looked back at the girl. She was still standing there, looking amaze with his performance.

"So, now let's get to the main point, miss." Dante spoke. "Who are you? What are you doing here at this time of the night?"

"Well… I…" her eyes opened wide all of a sudden. "It's not over yet!" she pointed back to the bats, forcing Dante to turn at her direction. The fallen bats had arisen once more and started gathering together.

"What the…?"

The bats group together. For the moment, they seemed to melt a little. Then a giant bat was formed out of them. It had a pair of sharp horns, and its fangs were huge, piercing out of its jaws.

"Whoa, this is getting cool." Dante shook his head in excitement.

"That… that's unstoppable. You won't be able to bring it down." The girl said from behind.

"You really think so?" Dante went forward.

"Huh? But Mr., you're gonna get killed. Don't trouble yourself for me anymore. It's me they're after."

"I guess you don't know me after all."

"Huh?" she thought for a moment. Then she looked closer at him. Upon seeing the sword behind him, she stopped for a while.

"Could you be…?"

"Devil May Cry. Dante, at your service." He introduced himself. "Just move back and watch." As he went up forward to the bat which was still in a daze after the combination. "This one here needs some slashing. You want some blood? Bring it on!" he held out his Rebellion. The bat looked at him and flapped its wings, unleashing a Sonic Boom attack. However, Dante smiled.

"What a lame technique." He dashed forward, not affected by the strong wind, and slashed its torso. It yelled in pain, unleashing an ultrasound attack instead. Dante rolled aside, slammed his Rebellion to the ground and took one of his handguns.

"Shut the fuck up already!" he blasted exactly at its throat, piercing through it. It yelled in pain, but its voice tone had been lowered by the attack. It flew past him, sending Dante past the trees. Unlucky for him, he hit one of the trees.

"Nice attack." He got back up. "But this one is still ain't my style." He held Rebellion up again. The bat folded its wings and spined its body around like a drill towards him.

"Cool." He added, charged towards the bat. But the bat quickly drilled a hole on the ground and vanished into it. Dante stopped at his tracks, looked around carefully for the sign of ambush. The bat drilled out from the ground exactly above him. He leaped into the air and slashed Rebellion down. The bat countered it with its wings, so tough to block it, and flew backwards, then curled up again and drilled towards him. Dante fired a few shots at it, distracting its directions. It drilled past the trees, causing a mass destruction. The young girl ran to a corner away from them for hiding. Eventually the bat hit a large rock and reflected its wings out to Dante.

"There!" Dante was already above it, and he slashed down through its chest. Blood gushed out of it. The bat yelled in pain, plus another supersonic attack, throwing Dante backwards. Then it fell down the ground and melted into a typical slime. Dante got back up, rubbed the dust on his coat and slid his Rebellion back behind him.

"Gotcha." Then he looked at the girl hidden behind the rocks. She got out slowly from her hiding spot and went up to him.

"You… you're really Dante? The son of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda?" she asked.

"Oh? So you know something about that? Now, who are you?"

The girl let down her cloak covering her head, revealing her face. She had a long, silky, sparkling long hair, white in color, which was glittering in the moony night. She had a very cute looking face, like a doll, or more specifically an angelic doll, minus the cute dressings and the dirt on her face of course.

"Good heavens, I finally found you."

"…"

"First, I have to thank you for saving me."

"That's not a problem. Just doing my job."

"My name is Erika. I've come this far just to find you. I need your help. Will you please help me, Dante?" she looked at him with her cute innocent-looking face.

"Tell me more about yourself first."

MISSION 2 complete… 


	6. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4_**

The Cruiser ship was set on course for Europe; Destination: Venezia, Italia.

"Dante laid on his bed in the cabin, thinking about what she told him earlier before they boarded the ship.

"I'm Erika Laskova." She introduced herself to him.

"Now, what can I help you? What is so armed and dangerous that you need the help of a person like me?" Dante brandished his handguns. She kept quiet for a while, until Dante kept his handguns and stared at her. It was then she spoke.

"Please, help me save my town and the people." Her face expression changed.

"What is bothering the town? Wait, where the hell is it?"

"My hometown, Kula, which is located in the North-western part of Serbia. There are vampires everywhere…"

"Hold it. Vampires, eh? I need more talk from you."

About a month ago, vampires suddenly appeared from a nearby hill, killing many of our people. It was so scary. We couldn't even fight back at that time. The vampires will suck their prey's blood dry. When the police was finally called in, we found out that an old mansion on the hill was inhabited by a vampire known as Count Visko."

"How do you know his name? You said your people couldn't even fight back."

"It was that time, when we found out that he was behind everything. He appeared out of the balcony and attacked the police right in front of our eyes."

"The police…" thought Dante. "Not even the police could do anything when it comes to the lord of vampires."

"My brother was one of those police in the frontline being killed by Count Visko, and I couldn't do anything to save him." She started sobbing. "That's when I decided to seek you for your help. Please, help me."

Dante kept quiet for a while, analyzing the info, and then…

"Why did he appear out of his mansion?" he asked.

"He said that he was waiting for someone worth fighting him. Unless no one can beat him, he's gonna send his army of creatures out and directly invade Belgrade. With the liberation of Belgrade, there's a high probability that the gate to the demon world can be reopened again." He wiped her tears with her hankie. "That's what he said before vanishing back into his mansion. None of us dared to go near the building again after that."

"This is getting complicated. Looks like I got no choice other than following you there." He rubbed his head.

"Really? Oh, thank you very much. Thank goodness." Her face was filled with joy again as she wiped her tears away.

"So, when should we start our journey?" Dante walked down the path.

"The sooner the better. I don't know how many more have been killed when I came here."

"How long since you left your town?"

"Nine days ago."

"This is not good either. Follow me. "I'll need to get ready before that. My bike's down here. Hurry up." He held his hand at her. Erika looked at him for a while, and then got hold of his hand and they hurried down the path.

Dante thought back those lines as he stared up at the ceiling. The sun was setting and it would be night soon. Erika was hiding in her room next to his.

"Vampires…" he thought. "It wasn't supposed to be a big deal. But he said about liberating Belgrade, opening the demon world… awww, this is getting nuts again, father." He took his handgun out and aimed at the ceiling for fun. "Father, what do you want me to do?" he kept his handgun and sat up. "Maybe I should go and get more info from her." He got up and exited the room and went to Erika's room next door. "Miss Erika?"

"Who's there?"

"Devil May Cry."

"Oh, in a minute. I'll get dressed up."

"Dressed up?" he thought. "Is she bathing at this time?" The door opened and Erika appeared in front. She had changed her clothing to a simpler gown, except it didn't have any long skirt. Apparently she trimmed the skirt so that she could move around easily in case of danger.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay. Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure." She let him in and sat on the bed. Dante closed the door and leaned at a corner.

"So, Miss Erika."

"Yes?" She was rubbing her hair, just like after taking a shower.

"You said that Count Visko mentioned about liberating Belgrade."

"That's what he said up till that day."

"Did he say about the demons that will liberate Belgrade?"

"I'm afraid not. We don't even know why he wanted to take over our town in the first place. He could've just go and hide in Belgrade directly. Why would he want to hide all the way here?"

"I guess you're right. Kula's in the North West, quite far from the capital. He could just go there and liberate it by himself." Dante rubbed his chin in thought.

"That's why I need your help. Before he kills more of our town people, and before he can liberate the capital, you must stop him."

"I know that. I'll still need more details about them when we reach your town. Can't think of any right now, though I feel something not right here." Dante scratched his head.

"I understand." Erika put on her coat, as the weather was getting colder. It was night already.

"All passengers aboard. We've arrived." The captain himself exclaimed through the microphone, which rang all the way through the ship via the speaker. Erika went to window to look at the scenery of the port.

"Oh, it's beautiful." She looked on. Although it was night, but the lights of the city brightens it up, like a city that never sleeps. Dante just stood there without saying a word, but then Erika turned back to him. "Oh, forgive me. I must've been overexcited about this until I forgot our main goal. Let's get off now."

"Hold it." Dante blocked her path with his hand.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she reversed back.

"Something's not right around here. I can feel it." Dante walked to the window and glanced at the city. Most of the passengers were already leaving the ship. "We'll stay here till it's midnight. Don't want the innocent ones to get hurt."

"What do you mean?" Erika grabbed her skirt tighter.

"I can feel it. They're here."

"What? You mean, they've come all the way here to get us?" Erika looked afraid right now.

"This Count Visko is really getting interesting. We'll wait till no one's around, and then I'll get 'em all. In the meantime, you better get packed up. We're gonna get a hotel room right after I finish the job here."

"Okay." She was still trembling, but quickly went to gather up her bag and clothing. Dante checked his handguns and smiled. "Bring it on, you devils."


	7. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Nero stood in the centre of the path, surrounded by demons right now. The Revenants moved closer to him.

"What a pain in my neck. This is all there is here?" Nero took out his Red Queen and wielded it up. The Revenants charged at him.

"HiaaaH!!" Nero slashed them all with one slash and jumped into the air. One of the Revenants threw a blade at him.

"Sicko!" Nero leaped onto that blade and leaped down towards it, took out his gun and blasted it to pieces, as he landed back down to the ground. More of them were coming out of nowhere. Nero dashed towards them and hacked the front most with Red Queen again, sending them crashing back. Another rapid pierce and the front line Revenants were crushed into dust.

"Gaarghh!" the Revenants slashed him. Nero parried their blades with his sword and leaped backwards. They didn't give him a chance, continued slashing as Nero was still on the ground. He had to roll over to escape, then charged up and leaped into the air again. He grabbed his gun with his right hand again. (Note: His right arm was still an ordinary arm at this time, not yet a demonic arm, so no problem for him to grab his gun.)

"See ya." He said casually as he fired his gun at all of them. Most of them were gunned down in an instant. He landed back onto the ground. As he stood up, another Revenant came up to him from behind, trying to ambush him. Just as it aimed its blade at him, Nero aimed his gun at it without even turning back, and blasted it down to earth. The Revenants were defeated, as he kept his gun back into his pouch. Well, at least the first phase.

"Come on, let's just finish this." He held up his sword towards the shadow. In that moment, one last Revenant leaped out of the darkness and slashed him with its blade. Nero countered back with his sword. The two blades clashed together.

"This one's stronger than expected." Nero felt the pressure on him. The Revenant was pushing him lower to the ground. Its face was all bones of course, but Nero could see that it was smiling with all of its teeth intact.

"You're still mine in the end." Nero's right hand let go of his sword, still trying to counter back with his left hand. His right hand quickly reached out for his handgun again. He got it and fired the Revenant's body, pushing it backwards.

"Garrghhh!" It struck its legs deep into the ground and kicked out some of the soil towards Nero. But Nero had vanished right in front of him.

"So long sucker!" Nero was already standing behind it. Before it could turn back, Nero slashed it into two with all his might. It fell to the ground and turned into dust. Nero slid his sword back behind him.

"Man, what a waste of time. These jobs are very boring. Did Sparda ever fought against these types of weaklings before? I wonder what he felt at that time?" he stretched his arms and walked down the path. Then he noticed someone familiar behind the trees.

"Kyrie. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nero." She came out of her hiding. "I…"

"Just go straight to the point. You know I hate waiting."

"Err... actually...the Order sent me to fetch you back. So hurry up, let's go." She looked up at him.

"What's the big deal? Hurry up?"

"Err…. it's because...you…"

"Me what?"

"They said you're taking too much time for this mission. So they're going to see you regarding it. But I'm sure it's gonna be okay."

"What are those oldies thinking? I'm taking too much time? Kyrie, are you telling me that you agreed with them?" he looked gloomy for a while.

"Err…no… I mean… it's not that long. But… you know we're just following orders. I can't really go against them." Kyrie's timid face explained it already.

"Yeah, you're right." Nero's face changed again. "I know you'll always be by my side. I'm not mad at you, just with them." Nero held his hands down.

"Oh, Nero." Kyrie went close to him. Nero cuddled her to comfort her.

"That's it. Let's go back." He let go her and took her by her hand. But suddenly…

"Aarrgghh!!" Nero knelt to the ground and grabbed his head in pain.

"Nero! What's wrong?" Kyrie bent to help him.

"Oorrghh!!" Nero yelled on in pain.

"Nero?!"

It took some while before the pain went away.

"I'm okay now." He got up. Kyrie took out a handkerchief and wiped his face.

"Are you sure? You sweated all over from that yelling."

"I don't know. That pain, I never felt it before. It's like…"

"Like…"

"Like there's someone out there calling me. But as if there's some disruption. That kind of feeling…"

"What should we do?" Kyrie looked worried.

"Never mind right now. Let's go back first. I'm okay already. Don't worry." He took her hand again and walked down the path with her. Kyrie followed him, but her face still looked worried. "Nero… just tell me you're really okay." She thought.


	8. Chapter 6

Dante looked out at the window once more

CHAPTER 6

MISSION 3

Dante looked out at the window once more. By now, he could see some weird shadows creeping around the corners of the cargo boxes not far from the bridge. Fewer people were around by now, as it was closing in to midnight. He turned back into the room to check out on Erika.

"Are you done, Erika?" he was referring to her packing.

"Err… yeah. Ready when you are." She stood up from the dressing chair with her bag fully stuffed again. Dante went close to her.

"Now listen carefully. I'm gonna go out there and wipe the closest ones out first. Stay in this room until I give the signal, and then you dash out and hurry to me. I don't want any other trouble from you other than having to bash them all at the moment."

"Ok. Don't worry about me." She replied.

"Mmmm." Dante went to window once more. He looked outside. There were more creepy shadows this time lurking around.

"Count Visko sure knew everything." Dante rubbed his chin. He went to the door and grabbed the knob. "Now go near the bed and wait for my signal." He opened the door and exited the room and shut it tight.

"Oh." Erika carried her bag and tossed it onto the bed. Then she laid onto the floor next to the bed. "Hurry up, Dante. I'm getting scared."

Dante went to the ship's main area and walked to the bridge. He looked down at the area where he spotted the figures earlier.

"It's show time." he drew out Rebellion and walked down. The figures crept out of their hiding places; various bone warriors of different weapon wielders. In the middle of them were two Sin Scissors floating with their scissors in their grasps.

"Not them again." Dante thought for a second. "I guess they are the main target here. He dashed towards them and leaped into the air.

The bone warriors charged at him, swinging their weapons around. Dante slashed his blade at the closest one as he landed onto the ground, crushing it into dust. The closest ones hurled their swords at him, and one of them nearly caught Dante by his cheek.

"Hey, watch my face will ya!" Dante pouted, and used Rapid Slash at it, pushing it backwards and knocking a few others behind as well. They crashed through the pile of wooden boxes. Dante charged forward and sliced the other bones along the way. One threw its flail at him. Dante caught hold of them chain instead, struck Rebellion onto the ground and took out Ivory and aimed at it.

"Failed." He fired at it, crushing its head. It fell down and crumbled. Dante kept his gun back and threw the flail at another bone near him, causing it to lose balance and fell back. He grabbed Rebellion and dashed forward, towards the Sin Scissors.

The Sin Scissors flew forward at him clinging their scissors followed by their heavy howling laughter. Dante dashed on and aimed Rebellion at the closest one. It charged at him and struck him with its scissors; missed. Dante threw Rebellion at it straight like a spear, piercing through its body, but only inflicted minimal damage. The Sin Scissor laughed out hysterically and flew around madly before going down again. Dante ran towards a pile of boxes trying to escape from them, leaped up front and perform and Wall Run on a higher pile of boxes. The Sin scissors followed him blindly followed by the other one. It was then Dante leaped forward and came face to face with the Sin Scissors. It howled again and tried to strike him with its scissors. Dante took out both handguns and without any other warning fired straight at its mask, crushing it with all the power. It howled in pain, dropped its scissors and vanished into the darkness. The other Sin Scissors ignored what happened, and tried to strike Dante as well. Dante landed back onto the ground, grabbed the scissors left behind and ran towards Rebellion which was struck onto the ground. He jumped onto its handle and leaped high into the air and performed an Air Raid. The Sin Scissors flew at him and aimed its scissors at him. Dante aimed his gun at its scissors and fired.

"Bulls eye!" he exclaimed. The scissors fell out of its hand, causing it to panic. Dante threw the scissors in his other hand towards its face. Strike! It pierced through its mask and crushed into pieces. It howled out in pain and vanished into the darkness, leaving behind a trail of laughter. Dante landed back onto the ground. As he stood back up, he realized the other bone warriors were still aiming at him.

"Oh man." He stretched his neck to relax for a while. One of them appeared from behind him again and tried to slash him with its knife.

"Bang!" Dante rubbed his neck with his right hand as his left hand fired a gunshot at its head using Ebony. It crumbled into dust.

"Come on. Gimme a break will ya?" He kept his handgun and walked towards Rebellion and pulled it out. He looked around. The bone warriors were marching slowly towards him.

"Is this a never ending battle?" thought Dante. "More like bloody Palace instead." His eyes scanned carefully the area within his eyesight range. And then it caught hold of one thing; a bike which was still unharmed at a corner far from the warriors.

"Gotcha." He slid Rebellion back into its sheath and charged at the bones. They howled and charged at him too. Dante leaped at the boxes near him and unleashed an Air Kick at one of them, full power that body was crushed by his kick. One of them threw its spear at him. Dante spanned behind avoiding it and fell back to the ground, got up immediately and punched the closest to him, sending it crashing backwards. He grabbed the arm of another one in his way, and swung him around before throwing him towards the others, causing all to fall back to the ground.

"This should do it!" Dante ran down the path as he avoided the other bone warriors before they scrambled back to attack him. He got hold of the bike handle, quickly pushed it forward into the bones' direction. He leaped onto the seat and grabbed the ignition key, starting it out with a big Brrooommm!

"It's almost time!" He stepped on it, and rode down towards the bones with high speed, pushing some of them back and escape from them. He rode onto a plank which took him up onto a cargo container and rode high into the sky like s stuntman; the faster way to escape. As he landed back onto the ground with a thud, he turned the bike and looked at the cruiser.

"Erika!! Wait for me at the bridge!!" He turned the handle non stop, unleashing more power at its exhaust.

Erika was still hiding near her bed. As soon as she heard Dante's yelling, though she couldn't hear the words properly, followed by the exhaust sounds which totally broke the silence of the night, she quickly stood up.

"Dante!" She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. When she arrived at the bridge, Dante was already there with his bike.

"Where did you…?"

"No time for questions. They are still out there. And we're gonna bust through them. Hop on."

"Oh." She quickly got onto the bike. As she struggled to hold bag tightly, Dante looked back and sensed their presence again.

"They're back. Hold on tight!" And he sped off.

"Whoa!" Erika startled at its high speed and quickly grabbed Dante by his waist. Dante sped down the path. Some of the bone warriors tried to block his way and charged at him. Dante took out Ivory and fired at them, hitting a few of them. The rest aimed their swords at him and slashed at him as he passed by; missed. Dante kicked them as he passed by, finally escaping from them.

"We made it." He said. Soon Erika returned back to normal.

"Are we safe?"

"Yeah. For the time being. Now where should we head?"

"Err… to the next town, I guess. I haven't got my sleep yet." She her hands firmly around his waist right now.

"Easy does it. Heh. Very well." He rode on down the road on that night towards the next town, with the moon shining down as an extra company for them.

"It will take a while longer to reach there, so hang on." He increased the speed slowly and rode on down the road with her.

MISSION 3 COMPLETE….


	9. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER 7_**

MISSION 4

The train was currently on its journey to Zagreb……

Inside one of the back coaches….

Erika had just finished her dinner on the mini table. She took out her hankie and wiped her lips as the waitress carted the remains away. She looked out at the window, watching the scenery at night as the train continued its journey to Zagreb.

"I'm really counting on you, Dante. You can be my hero." She thought, as she held her hand at her cheek.

Dante on the other hand, was at the washroom. Rebellion was left at the side of the door, as he looked close into the mirror without his coat on, shaving off what which would be his beard if he left them a little longer.

"This is really annoying." He thought. "Where's the good old rock star look?" he joked to himself. He sliced on at his chin with the knife. By the time he was done, quite some time had passed by. He rubbed his chin and stared into the mirror again.

"Hmmm, not bad." He grabbed his coat and donned it back and fetched Rebellion by his side and exited the washroom. He went back down to the other end of the coach to meet up with Erika.

"So everything's ok?" he sat opposite her.

"Yeah, so far." She replied, without even looking at him yet.

"I see." He rubbed his cleanly-shaven chin.

"No demons around here right?" she asked him.

"Didn't sense any so far." He leaned back and crossed his legs as usual.

"Thank god for the time being." She turned back inside and looked at him. Her eyes opened wide.

"What's wrong?" asked Dante, pretending not to know anything from her reaction.

"Oh my. You look so gorgeous. Yeah! Without those beard you really looked so young to me." Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, really?" he rubbed his head, trying to act macho.

"Oh yeah. OH, if only I brought my camera along…" she looked a little disappointed.

"Just not your day I guess." He took out his PSP and started playing Tekken 5 with it.

"Choo choo choo!" the sound of the train engine as it rolled on down the tracks.

Well, the journey was not really that safe after all….

"Bang!!!"

"Iiiyyaaa!!!" Erika was thrown in front of Dante. The whole train was shaken all of a sudden. Dante held on to his PSP and leaned back in front.

"You ok?" he helped her up.

"Yeah, I guess." He held her head. "What happened?"

"Aarrghh!!" screams could be heard at the other far end of the coaches. Dante stood up and kept his PSP back into his coat.

"Wait. You're showing me that…?"

"Yeah." Dante grabbed Rebellion tightly. "They're here. Stay at your seat. Don't go anywhere unless it's too dangerous to remain." He walked up to the door and peeped through it. Nothing special there.

"Oh, I got it." Erika crouched back at her seat. At that moment window panes being smashed could be heard, followed by screams again.

"Time for business." Dante opened the door, quickly entered the other coach and slammed the door tight.

"Be careful." Erika hid behind the seat.

Dante rushed along the coaches as fast as he could, ignoring the other passengers who were panicking about the attack. Though there were not that many passengers boarding the behind coaches, it was still a creepy feeling to just let the few of them being sacrificed to the demons just like that.

"Almost there." Dante grabbed the door knob and opened the door. He entered the next coach. It was a cargo coach, so it was filled with quite a number of goods for delivery upon arrival at Zagreb. The demons were just in the next coach, the very last coach on the train.

"Here we go." Dante walked down slowly towards the door. He already could hear the sounds of the demons growling and squeaking around at the other side.

"Tiinngss!" the train shook again. Dante held on to the door knob. One of the boxes near him fell to the floor and smashed into pieces. Among the hays inside was a shotgun.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Dante bent down and grabbed the shotgun and held it up. "Fully loaded." He held it up.

**OBTAIN SHOTGUN**…. Part of inventory…

He opened the door and charged in. There were a few bodies lying scattered on the floor. The whole coach was filled with Scarecrows of various blades attached at their bodies.

"Here we go!" he grabbed Rebellion with his grasp and charged at them. The Scarecrows hopped towards him aiming to land the first blow on him.

"Hiiiaahh!!!" Dante drew out Rebellion and slashed the ones in front of him, smashing them up into pieces. One of them leaped above him and swung its guillotine blade down at him.

"Too slow." Dante took out that shotgun and blasted a hole in its head. The guillotine missed him and landed onto another Scarecrow instead; two birds one stone.

Two Scarecrows leaped in front of him. Dante leapfrogged them and aimed Rebellion at them.

"Hiiah!!!" Dante unleashed his Rapid Pierce at them. The final piercing threw them back to the other end of the coach and smashed into pieces.

One came charging at him from the left and another from the right.

"Smart eh?" Dante withdrew Rebellion and took out Ivory and Ebony and fired at them in both directions. Bull's-eye!!! They smashed right in front of him as he blew the smoke from his handguns away. There were still quite a few of them hanging around him trying to attack him.

"Time to end this?" he quickly kept his handguns back into their casings and drew out Rebellion again. He dashed closer to them and, with all his strength, unleashed a full power slash at them, wiping out all in his way. (The same style used by Nero to wiped out the fire at Ferrum Hills.) One managed to avoid his full speed wind attack and swung its blade at him. Dante bended his body behind, as is he was falling behind ( Fuh, just like The Matrix!!!), got back up and with his left hand, grabbed the Scarecrow's leg and swung him around and around and threw it at the window. Smasshh!!! The window shattered and it was thrown off the train.

"That should be it." Dante struck Rebellion onto the floor after finishing them off. He looked around the area, filled with bodies and blood, the whole coach was contaminated.

"Sorry for all of you. May you all rest in peace." He pulled out Rebellion and pushed it back into his casing behind him. The train was still moving without any other disturbance. He was about to turn back and exited the coach when…

"Doom dong pang slash!!!" an unexpected sound could be heard from the end of the coach, or rather, something was approaching the coach at an enormous strength.

"So the boss fighter is here." Dante smiled, as a gigantic claw crushed itself into the coach. Dante leaped further back. The claw made a bigger hole at the end of the coach and a gigantic scorpion entered through it, piercing up both of its claws. It was a scorpion, but its whole body seemed to be covered up in metal; Iron Gig. Its long tail swaggered around destroying the top of the roof above it, since its body only fitted exactly into the coach.

"Not bad at all." Dante charged at the Iron Gig without waiting anymore. It swung its pincers at him. He rolled over to the side, and using the wall, made a kick back and dashed at it. He slashed Rebellion at the pincer; not much damage, since it was covered with metal.

"Good." Said Dante as it swung its other pincer at him. He dodged it, and saw it; its weak point. Somewhere at its head was something that seemed to be shining. Dante hopped over it and landed on its head and stabbed it non stop. It yelled in pain, raising its tail and fired water out of it like a fire hydrant at him. Dante didn't anticipate that. The gush of water threw him backwards and he hit the door at the other end. The Iron Gig charged up at him and aimed its tail at him. Dante stood back up, but too late!

"Tooosshh!!!" the tail struck through Dante's chest. IT was already in front of him.

"Arrgghh!!!" Dante's head bended down, not moving anymore, as if he was already dead

"Pathetic human." The Iron Gig spoke. "Is that all you got? You may be smart enough to see my weak point, but you're just too slow in your reaction. Count Visko has interest in you, but I didn't expect this to be that easy. Or maybe I over estimated you."

Just as he was about to lift up his sting and held Dante higher in the air…

"Do you really think so?" Dante lifted his head back up all of a sudden, with his eyes wide open.

"What? You're still alive?" Iron Gig could not believe it. Dante raised his hands and grabbed the sting and with his might, ripped off the sting from its back before it could even retaliate. The Iron Gig howled in great pain as its tail's being ripped off. It moved back to the end of the coach. Dante stood back onto the ground and pulled the sting out of his body. Blood oozed out of his own body as well, before it stopped bleeding by itself. He threw the sting aside.

"Arrghhh!!! You really are not human!" The Iron Gig exclaimed. "No wonder he's really interested in you! It cannot be!"

"Yeah, right." Dante walked up to him and transformed into his Devil Trigger state. His black wings spread out like the Lucifer's pride, but with a heart of gold.

"Arrrgghhh!!!" The Iron Gig roared in anger and charged at him, aiming its pincers at him. Dante parried the pincers and pushed them aside, and then with all his Devil Trigger strength, gave it a powerful blow at its !!! The Iron Gig's crown smashed into pieces and it itself was thrown out of the coach and landed heavily onto the tracks. The whole coach was nearly into ruins by now.

"That's it." Said Dante, as he returned to his human form. He knelt down for a while, holding his wounded chest. Then he quickly got up and picked up Rebellion and slid it back behind him.

"One last hurrah for ya." He retuned to the store coach and searched the haystacks for a few things.

"Gotcha." He grabbed a tin of kerosene and a bottle of flammable alcohol and went back to the other coach. He could see the Iron Gig getting back up on its hinds and roaring in anger again. Dante poured the kerosene all over the coach, including on those dead bodies as well.

"Sorry guys. I don't have time for a proper funeral for all of you. May you all rest in peace." He dumped the empty kerosene aside and went to the door and left the alcohol bottle there. As he returned back to the store coach, the Iron Gig started to gave chase on him, crawling very swiftly on the tracks. He bent down and released the bolt which connected the two coaches, letting the ruined coach reversing back slowly towards the Iron Gig. The Iron gig rammed through the coach with its pincers, crushing the roof.

"Goodbye." Dante aimed Ivory at the alcohol bottle which was nearly falling down. He shot the bottle.

Booooommmm!!!!!! The whole coach exploded in flames, like the fires of hell, devouring the Iron Gig together. As it howled in pian and slowly vanished, Dante kept Ivory and walked back to the other end to get Erika.

"Twisted metal still gets the burn." He said as he returned back to her .She still there crouching behind her seat.

"Oh Dante." She got up as soon as she saw him and hurried down to him. "Is it over?"

"For the time being, yeah."

"Oh thank goodness… ah! You're bleeding." She noticed the bloodspots on his chest part.

"Those wounds will heal by themselves." He rubbed them.

"But…"

"Trust me. I've been in this condition many times before." He went back to his seat and placed Rebellion next to him.

"If that so, then ok. I put all my trust into you." She sat back at her seat.

"Everything's ok now, so just relax. We only got a bit of time left before we reach there, so get your sleep. I'll look out."

"Don't you need a rest too?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Err…. Ok then." She leaned back and closed her eyes and took her nap. Dante looked at her for a while, before turning towards the window and looked at the hills and trees that passed by him as the train went on.

"This is getting more interesting." He thought.

**MISSION 4 COMPLETE…..**


	10. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**MISSION 5**_

It was already late in the evening, in the town of Kula in Serbia. Dante and Erika had already passed by Zagreb safely and had reached the outskirt of Kula on Dante's bike. Erika covered her head with a scarf to avoid the strong breeze ruining her hair.

"We're almost there." said Dante, as he increased the bike speed.

"Got it. We'll go to my father's home first. We gotta get the others to know about your coming, before anyone tries to go and hunt him again."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." he vroomed the bike as they headed closer.

They could see the roofs of the nearest houses from afar by now. No one seemed to be around, apparently all were afraid to go out at all, worried of being attacked by Count Visko's minions.

"No one's out now." Dante looked on.

"We gotta hurry." added Erika.

As they entered the housing area, Dante noticed a hill at the other end far ahead.

"That hill….. Is that where this Count Visko lived?"

"Yeah."

"I see." he stopped the bike.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's not right about this area." Dante put his leg to the ground and glanced around. "The feeling, is kinda weird. As if filled with demons."

"Demons? This fast? They're around here?" Erika became afraid. She cuddled closer to Dante.

"Stay here first. I'm checking around." he shut the engine and walked to the middle towards the courtyard area. Some of the houses' lights were still on, but Dante couldn't see anyone in the houses.

"This is getting weird." Dante's right hand reached out for Rebellion's handle. As he was about to draw it out…

"Erika…?" a voice spoke.

"Hhuh?" Dante turned towards the voice.

An old frail man peeped from the door of one of the house. He had seen Erika still sitting on the bike. "Is that really you?"

"Fa…ther. You're still alive?"

"Oh Erika!!!" he rushed out of the house towards her.

"Oh father!!!" Erika jumped off the bike and ran for him.

"Oh father, thanks goodness you're still safe." Erika hugged him tight, tears flowing out of her eyes. His eyes were filled with tears too.

"Your old man?" Dante let go of Rebellion.

"Yeah." Erika let go off him. "Father, don't worry. I've brought Dante here to safe us."

"The Devil Hunter Dante?" Erika's father turned and looked at him.

"At your service."

"Finally, it is an honor to have you here, son of the dark knight Sparda." he bowed at him.

"Hmmmm… you know Sparda?"

"The legend of Sparda is quite famous here as well, that's why I put my hope in searching for you to help us. You are our only hope for survival now."

Soon the other nearby residents began to appeared out of their houses and went close to have a glance at Dante. Dante just rubbed his hair, seeing how popular he was over there.

"It's the son of Sparda." they gossiped.

"It's really him."

"My, he looks so cool."

"A really cool demon."

"Actually he's just a half demon."

"Oh my, I'll fall in love with him." said of the girls.

Erika just looked on, with a stressful gesture, seeing how poplar he was. Then she realized something.

"Father." she turned back to the old man. "Where's brother Damon?"

He looked back at her. His face turned to a very sad-looking one.

"…….."

"What happened to him? Don't tell me………..?"

"I'm afraid so." he bent his head down.

"Iiiiiiiyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"

Erika became hysterical. She fell to the floor. Her father rushed to support her so that she wouldn't fall to the ground. The other residents looked back in surprise. But they also knew what had happened.

"No!!!!! Why? Why? Where's his body? Where is it?"

"In his room. WE haven't bury him, waiting for your return." he wiped his own cheek in despair.

"Brother!!!!!!!" she got up and rushed into her house. The others' face turned gloomy almost immediately. Dante had heard what he said.

"Man, this is getting to over it." he shook his head Erika's father went into the house, followed by some of them who were closer to the family. Dante also went in to take a look.

Erika's house was a double storey house. Upstairs in Damon's room, there laid his body on his own dead bed. His looked slim, but had a very good look for a gentleman. Erika was kneeling by the bedside, weeping on his body.

"Damon. Damon. Why? Why?" she cried and cried and cried.

"Erika, clam down." her father tried to consort her.

"When did this happen?"

"Five days ago." her father rubbed his head and tried to wipe the tears of her face. "The demons attacked the town gain that time. Damon tried to protect the kids from being feasted by them. He tried to fight them off. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. He said, "At least I have to do something for sister Erika before she comes back." he fought bravely, but we couldn't do anything to save him from their clutches."

"Oh, brother. Brother!" Erika wept

"How many people lived here actually?" Dante went upfront and asked. "And how many have been dead so far?"

"There are at least 5000 people living in this area. Damon was the 631 casualty so far. We haven't bury most of them cause the demons will always attack. We dared not stay too long outside, even to bury them." said one of the resident. The rest just looked on.

"Hmmmmm." thought Dante. "Guess we'll have to start the case as fast as possible.

Just then….

"Arrrggghhhh!!!" one of the residents outside yelled in pain. The rest turned at him. He fell right in front of them, and turned into a stone figure.

"Kkkyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!!!" the others went panic. It was then they caught sight of the demons; little fairy-like demons. Pixie, a blue-colored one who turned its victims into stone by just kissing their cheek. Hua Po, red-colored, drains poison into their victims' bodies by kissing them, killing them in an instant.

"Run for cover!!!" they yelled. They all scattered out in panic, running for cover. Before they knew it, many Pixies and Hua Pos appeared everywhere outside. They started flying around trying to kiss their nearest enemies. A few more residents became the next victims. Stone figures laid everywhere, with some others lying dead on the ground from the poison given to them.

"Dante!!!" Erika turned to him. "You gotta help us! Don't let them suffer the same fate as my brother anymore!" Her eyes were still filled with tears.

"I know, I know." he reached for the window handle. "Close it as soon as I'm out. Take cover and don't come out no matter what happens." As soon as he opened the window, he leaped out and down to the ground. Erika rushed and closed the window.

"Let's go for cover." her father held her from behind, and guided her to the edge of the bed. "Stay here." he went behind the closet and hid there. Erika his herself under the bed. "Dante…"

Dante stood outside now. He looked at the demons flying everywhere. One Pixie tried to reach for one more resident.

"Heeellpp!!!

"Bang!!!"

Dante took out Ebony and shot the Pixie down right on down, as it was about to kiss the man.

"Arrgh!" he was still in a shock as he scrambled back into his house. When Dante noted that everyone had gone into hiding, he took out Ivory as well.

"Hey, all of you, come and kick my ass!!"

The demons realized Dante was standing at the very end of the town center . They all flew at him. Dante held both guns up and…

"Here we go!!!" He fired at them, taking them down one by one. They scattered out and tried to attack him from different direction. Dante aimed Ivory in front of him and Ebony to his left, firing here and there, then changed direction again. One of the Hua Pos got near him and tried to attack him with a fireball. Dante had to throw himself back to the ground, quickly got back on his balance and rolled over to the other side for cover.

"Hmmmphh." he got back on his legs and continued firing at them. Many had fallen, but there were still many of them. He looked around, hoping for something extra that could help him. Rebellion would work for him against such small demons. He dashed to a car shade belonged to one of the residents. One Pixies got onto his shirt, and tried to bite him.

"Shhooooo!!" he grabbed it and threw it far away. It hit the window of that house and fell to the ground.

"YYiiikkeess!!!" he heard the sound of the owner exclaiming in fear.

"Damn!!!" Dante kept on firing at them. But there were still plenty of them coming towards him. He looked at the edge of the shade, and noticed a long gun left standing by the pole.

"Chance." he leaped to the edge, kept Ebony and grabbed the long gun.

OBTAINED LONG GUN.

With that, he charged out again, and fired at the Pixies with the long gun, taking down two at a time.

"This will work." he fired on. The nearest ones tried to attack him. He fired Ivory at them, as he continued firing the long gun at the further ones. He ran to another corner and fired on, in a gunslinger style.

"Dante." Erika thought of him, as she remained under the bed.

Dante fired non-stop at the demons. They were going down. Time seemed to be passing by slowly, and it was already dark by now. But Dante could see them coming clearly. Shooting everywhere, and reloading immediately after each round.

The shots lasted for an hour. Continuous gunshot rang throughout the darkness in the night, shattering its silence that was suppose to befall on them. In the end, Dante succeeded in taking down all the Pixies and Hua Pos. Those demons didn't leave any remains behind, their bodies evaporated not long after they lay dead on the ground.

"That should be the last one." Dante kept Ivory, and let down the long gun. He stood for a while, looking at the surroundings at the moment. When he was satisfied with the current situation, he…

"It's all right now! They're all dead!"

Slowly, the nearby residents began to appeared out of their houses again. It was some while before Erika came out of her house and went up to him.

"Dante! You're okay?"

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Oh, thank goodness." she hugged him tight.

"Whoa." thought Dante, but he just let her hugged on. The residents….

"Wooohhhh!!! Dante is our savior!!! He's saved us!!!"

"Woohhh, long live Dante!!!"

"God save Dante!!!"

"Sparda have mercy on us!!!"

"It's not over yet." said Dante. "This is still the beginning. WE still have Count Visko himself. And he may sent more demons to attack again."

"But now we'll be save to live again. Dante will go and take on Count Visko right? Asked the girl nearest to him.

"…… yeah, of course, though I can't guarantee you're all safe as I go and find him up there." he looked at he hill again.

"Start gathering the bodies. We have to keep count of the casualties." Erika's father appeared back and ordered them. "Though the police won't help us now, they'd still come knocking for the death certs. Later on. We must give all of them a proper funeral, including Damon."

"Dante." Erika looked up at him. "You'll win. I believe in you. I trust you. You'll avenge my brother's death, right?" she smiled again, finally overcoming her grief. Dante stared at her, before smiling back at her.

"Yeah. I'll beat him. After all, I'm the Devil Hunter." he wiped the tears off her eyes. "It's been my responsible all along."

**MISSION 5 COMPLETE…..**

NOTE: The Pixie and Hua Po were actually taken form the game Shin Megami Tensei Imagine Online. My apologies to Atlus for the breach of copyright. But hey, after all, this is my own fanfic. I do not own any of the characters in this work, neither from Capcom nor Atlus, but, zettai I own this fanfic. The real battle starts now.


	11. Chapter 9

**_CHAPTER 9_**

**_MISSION 6_**

Three days later……

Nothing happened at the small town of Kula since Dante arrived throughout that time period. The citizens took their time to bury the bodies of those who fell during the massacre. Erika too, took that time to bury her brother's body at the graveyard. Dante was with her for the short funeral of her brother Damon. It wasn't really a funeral, just a quick burial, since they were afraid to stay out that long to bury the deceased, afraid of another ambush by the demons.

"You sure you can go on with life?" Dante asked her, as he helped her to scoop the sand back to the ground to cover Damon's coffin.

"I'll be fine." she replied. "As long as Dante can kill Count Visko and restore peace here, then I won't have to be afraid of anything anymore. You must help us to avenge the death of our people, and brother Damon." tears was flowing down her cheek again, but she tried to hold back from crying.

"We'll get him soon enough. As soon as everything here's done, I'll be off. So worry." he tighten the soil with the spade, and looked at the other side. Most of them had already finished with their own burying as well.

"It's almost time." he thought, as he looked at the west, the sun was beginning to set.

The next evening…..

Dante and Erika arrived at the road path which would lead them up to the hill where the mansion was located. Dante stared at the hill. It was already evening, so the hill looked a little creepy from afar. Dante charged up the bike's power with the ignition gear. Erika got off the bike and turned to him.

"Are you sure you can do it by yourself?" Erika asked him.

"You all known me as the devil hunter, right? Therefore, you just have to trust me." he looked at her. Erika was amazed at him.

"Errr…"

"Yes?"

"Before you go…" she slowly held up a blue handkerchief, with some sewn patterns on it. "I took the whole night to sew it. It's not a big thing, but please take it. Maybe you'll need to wipe yourself later."

"OK." he slowly took the handkie and gazed at it. "Not bad." he kept it in his pocket.

"You must come back safely." she added, with the type of cute-looking face at him.

"I know. I know." Dante replied. "Till then, I gotta go." he got onto his bike and sped uphill. Dante watched him going up till he was out of her sight.

"Be careful, Dante. I'll be waiting for you." she said, still keeping some hope in her heart.

Dante rode his bike up towards the top of the hill. As he sped on, he gazed left and right. Nothing suspicious had appeared so far. The trees and bushes around him looked ordinary to him.

"So far so good." he thought. He sped on. Just as he was about halfway towards the mansion, even before he could see it from afar…..

All of a sudden, a couple of spears shot out of the bushes ahead of him. Dante mad a sharp screeching turn with his bike and braked it. At that moment, a few gremlins leaped out of the bushes.

"Hmmphh." Dante took out his shotgun and waited for the gremlins to leap nearer to him. The ones at the backmost grabbed their spears and charged towards him with the other one ahead of them.

Dante held up the shotgun and blasted his way through them, wiping out the ones in front of him. The gremlins panicked, and scattered. Some of them managed to get hold of themselves and attacked him again. Dante sped on and fired at the ones blocking his path. He took down most of them in just a few shots, squashing most of them, and soon he was speeding smoothly again uphill.

"Looks like this really a race to witch mountain." he thought. ( It's just a hill, after all, idiot!!!)

The path so after was not a clear path. More demons had appeared to stop him before he could reached the peak of the hill. Then it was a few nemesis appearing at the same time, in the form of rapiers.

The front nemesis struck him ahead, but Dante managed to lean back on his bike even as it continued speeding up. He grabbed Rebellion and drew it out, and hit the rapier to the side. There was a shriek sound as the nemesis was hit away. The others all aimed straight at him and Dante let his hands go off the bike handle, as it sped on. His other hand took out Ebony and aimed at them.

"Get lost." Dante fired at them, dispersing them. As the ones at the side that managed to avoid the gunshots regrouped and charged at him like radar missiles, Dante struck them all with Rebellion. He crushed a few of them ,with the rest of them being thrown aside again. But Dante ignored them. His main priority was to reach the top as soon as he could. He boosted the bike speed, and rode away from the remaining nemeses.

"I don't have time for lowly demons like you all." he thought. The mansion was already in his sight. He could see the mighty arch built upon its roof. The mansion really resembled like those inhabited by Dracula in tv dramas. "A lil bit more."

"Ark! Ark! Ark!" This time, perhaps the last obstacles were medium-sized crows, bigger than ordinary ones, plus they were all red in color and seemed to have teeth that resembled carnivores. The crows flew from the nearby trees beyond the hilltop and swooped down towards Dante, who was getting close.

"This should be the last for now." he was getting close to them. He let go off the handles again, like an acrobat, aiming both Ivory and Ebony at the incoming swarm of crows. The crows opened their beaks, revealing their ferocious fangs at him as they tried to strike him down.

"Man." thought Dante, as he fired unlimited gunshots at them, scattering them again like the previous group. The crows swooped onto him from different directions at the same time, with their sharp teeth ready to tear his flesh even by the slightest amount that was available. Dante changed his gun targets and fired at various directions, while maintaining his balance on his bike as he sped closer towards the mansion.

Not so lucky after all. One of them managed to tear past his sleeve, tearing a small piece of fabric from his sleeve. But Dante didn't care. He gunned it down as soon as it flew past by him.

The swarm of crows seemed to be increasing. There's no end to them. But Dante didn't care. HE kept on firing at them as he rode on, killing as many as he could. The crows were vicious, but that didn't stop Dante from taking them down.

It was quite some time before Dante finally arrived in front of the grand mansion. Yeah, it really looked like a mansion for Dracula instead. After all, Count Visko was a vampire, one couldn't imagine how powerful he was compared to Dracula.

Dante looked back. The demons were out of sight, they didn't go after him anymore. He got off his bike and walked towards the main door. It was unlocked, but a strange red aura was preventing him from opening it; the grand door.

"That only means one thing." he turned back and prepared for another battle. In front of him, while him realizing just now, were three Mephisto es flying above him; the red ones. Dante leaped as high as he could and fired at them non stop. One of them revealed it pincers and struck him. Dante pushed himself aside and leaped at a tree trunk and forced himself away; a wall jump technique. The Mephisto struck the tree, smashing it. Dante fired at the other two instead. One of them got the most shots, until it lost its shadow and fell onto the ground. Dante dashed towards it and drew out Rebellion again, and unleashed Rapid Pierces at it, the last hit sent it crashing far behind, hitting a tree and crumbled into pieces.

"One down, two to go." Dante grinned to himself and made a sharp turn back to the other two.

The other two flew around him, trying to get him out of shape. Dante stood in the middle, and just kept on firing at them. As one of them swayed to the edge of the mansion, Dante turned away from the other one and rolled over to the one near the mansion and took out his shotgun and blasted it, losing its shadow straightaway. It fell to the ground, and Dante, without wasting further time, aimed the shotgun at its face right below him, and delivered non stop firing at its face, crushing it completely.

"Who's the last one standing?" Dante made a gesture as he turned back to the last Mephisto. It had revealed two pincers at the same time and opened it wide, trying to bind him and crush him. Dante leaped to the side and performed another wall jump using another tree trunk, and higher than it. It looked up, as Dante aimed Rebellion straight below it; an Air Strike. Rebellion struck through it, sending it down to the ground together with him. Dante landed back onto the ground, Rebellion struck onto the ground surface, with the Mephisto still stabbed through it. Instantly, it crumbled into pieces, after all the momentum it received while crashing back down to earth.

"That's it." he swooped Rebellion back behind him and looked back at the main door. The red aura shattered and revealed the door clearly. It had the head of a Gargoyle with a big ring pierced at its nose as the door handle.

"Now let the games begin." Dante relaxed for while stretching his arms, realizing that it getting dark already. He looked up at the top floor of the mansion. No lights were lit yet. The mansion was about to be surrounded by the darkness of the nightfall. The sky around the mansion was turning red.

"No tricks here." joked Dante, and then walked towards the door, grabbed the ring and pulled the door open. It let out a very loud sound of the iron being hushed. Dante entered the mansion, and slowly the door began to close back by itself. Dante had just become Count Visko's latest guest a the mansion.

MISSION 6 COMPLETE…………..


	12. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**MISSION 7**_

Dante was already in the mansion where Count Visko was hibernating. He stepped deeper into the building from the main door, down to the main hall. The chandeliers in the mansion were lit on, so it was quite bright in there. Far ahead of him was the stairs that lead up to the second floor. It was about 30 steps high. And at the centre of the ending point, at the T-junction, there stood a life-size statue of what could be described as a fallen angel, holding a book in his left hand.

"This place looks a little similar." thought Dante, referring to his earlier encounter in DMC 1. He walked up closer to stairs. He noticed another door at the end of the hall.

Then he realized something. The hall was getting colder and colder and colder. Dante could endure the cold of course, but he knew that he was the unwanted guest in the mansion. The whole hall around him seemed to be freezing. Ice were forming everywhere in the hall area, especially on the ground floor itself. The whole soon turned into an iceland. Dante went near the stairs and stand by. The candles on the chandeliers went off, turning the area in to near total darkness. But Dante could still see the area around him.

"They're here." he thought. Just then pieces of ice formed in the air, with the sound of ice being shattered. They appeared in front of him; those ice creatures, Frost.

"Yo!" Dante charged at the nearest one, and grabbed its arm both hands, and swung it towards the other one. Both hit each other and crashed behind. Dante didn't stop there. He ran towards the closest one who fell onto the ground, drew out Rebellion and struck it into its chest, shattering sounds could be heard from its chest. Its whole body shattered into pieces in an instant. At least 10 more Frost appeared from around him in the shattering sound. They tried to get close to him by teleporting here and there, with those deafening sounds every time. Dante took out his long gun and fired randomly around him. It hit a few of them. One managed to teleport behind him, and fired an Ice Beam at him.

"Huh?" Dante rolled over. The Ice Beam hit the lower part of his coat, freezing it.

"Damn." Dante threw Rebellion straight at it, piercing through its body. Its whole body shattered as Rebellion struck onto the wall. He jumped to the other end and kicked a Frost onto the floor. It fell hardly with a thud. Dante leaped over and stomped on it, and pushed the floor with his feet. He glided past the hall on that Frost and towards another one. The other Frost tried to teleport away from Dante. But Dante managed to grabbed its tail, he swung it high up and slammed it onto the Frost still laying on the ground . The two of them smashed up upon contact on the ground, as Dante leaped away from them. He ran to the end of the hallway.

The other Frost teleported after him and mingled around the area like crazy. Dante glided on the slippery icy floor and gave a duck kick at one of them. It fell down. Dante took out his handguns and tried to shoot at it. The Frost whipped its tail at him. But Dante just jumped over it and landed back down. Exactly on it. Then he fired it, shattering it. He glided away towards the next one. An Ice Beam was fired from the opposite direction. Dante startled, tripped and fell backwards onto the floor, missing the attack. He had a knock on his head instead.

"Oww." Dante rubbed his head as he got up. He fought on.

……………………………….......

………………………..

…………………..

…………….

………

…

Dante slammed the last of the Frost towards the wall. As it laid on the ground, Dante grabbed Rebellion on the wall and pulled it out, and struck it onto the ground through the Frost, shattering it into pieces. Rebellion struck through the ground as well.

"That's the last of it." he thought. He pulled out Rebellion from the floor and slid it back behind him. Just then……….

"Huh?" he realized the ground around him was shaking.

Crush!!! The ground below him, where he struck Rebellion just now, gave way. He fell down to a very deep black hole.

"Man…….." Dante felt annoyed. He was falling deep down, until he landed on the ground below him at last. He stood straight up and looked up towards the hole. It seemed that he fell about four levels below the ground floor. He could see light from the hole. Maybe the candles had lit on again. It wasn't the moonlight, for he didn't make a hole on the roof yet.

"What a waste of time. I sure slipped out this time." said Dante to himself. "Man, am I getting old." he rubbed the back of his head again. He looked around him. Apparently he was now in a large area which looked like an underground prison. There were blood stains everywhere, but they looked like old stains. Some cuffs could be seen in some of the cells, some of the cells contained skeletons as well. No one was alive in that area.

"Gotta get out of here." Dante ran off to the end of the chamber, to the door. As soon as he opened it, he was in another large area. A very wide area with nothing around it at all, it looked like an arena. At the far end, there was the stairs that lead back up to the ground floor.

"There." he thought, but he already knew it wasn't going to be that easy. For the torches around the arena were already lit, Dante knew there was someone else hiding there, waiting to appear and fight him. Dante stood still, with his hand grabbing Rebellion's handle, waiting for the strike.

And then she appeared. From the entrance of the stairs itself, she flew out. The stairs was blocked by the bloody red veins as soon as she showed herself out. She looked like a Valkyrie. He wings were flapping out from her back, but the wings were black. Her helm and armor were purple in color. She wielded a long sharp blade similar to a Glam and she held a heart-shaped shield with spikes on its surface. Her long hair was white, shining white, but she had a wicked looking smile on her face; Besieged Valkyrie.

"Great." said Dante. "I haven't fought a lady for quite some time." he drew out Rebellion and charged at her. The Valkyrie flew up towards the ceiling, leaving Dante down there.

"Damn." Dante threw Rebellion aside, and leaped into the air. He drew out his handguns, and took another leap, double air leap and got close to the Valkyrie. He fired countless shots at her. She flew here and there trying to avoid the gunshots. Dante pushed himself towards the wall and made a wall jump to remain in the air. The Valkyrie made a shrieking yell as she dodged the bullets. Dante managed to leaped higher than her. He fired at her. She flew aside, but one of the bullets hit her right wing on target. She gave another shrieking yell, lost her balance and fell back down to earth. She crashed onto the hard floor. Dante dived down and landed on the floor. The Valkyrie grabbed hold of her wounded wing tightly and looked at Dante.

"No mercy ok?" Dante rapidly kept his handguns and grabbed Rebellion and charged at her again. The Valkyrie hesitated, quickly withdrew her wings back behind her and wielded her sword. Dante laid down a strike at her. She countered it, and pushed him back. Dante took another aim at her, and she retaliated at him. The two of them exchanged blows at each other, for quite some time. Dante swung Rebelllion with his right hand, but she managed to blocked it again. She grabbed her shield and tried to hit him, but Dante dodged it, his left hand hit her hand, causing her to dropped her shield in pain. Dante put more pressure on Rebellion, ans she had to apply more power in holding back as well.

"He he." Dante gave her a smile. The Valkyrie startled. In that confusion, Dante's left hand reached out for his shotgun and fired at her head. She managed to befell herself backwards, the bullet hitting past her helm, throwing it off her head. She somersaulted behind, her long hair blew upwards, revealing how beautiful she would have been. But she was still a fallen Valkyrie, from the depths of darkness she was summoned back into the world to cause chaos. The helm fell to the ground, as she stood back up and looked at him with a very cruel looking angry face. Dante just stood there, waiting for her next move.

The Valkyrie stood there, apparently muttering some chants. A magic circle appeared below her on the ground, a glittering light shone from it. She raised her hand pointing at him and apparently said, "Ring of Nibelung!"

"Huh?" Dante thought. A big circle ring appeared around her wrist, and she swung it at him. It spun swiftly towards him like a wind vortex. Dante hesitated, and leaped aside as the ring swept past him, hitting the wall. It exploded greatly, crushing the bricks that came into contact. One small pebble from the bricks in the explosion hit Dante's forehead due to the great momentum of the explosion.

"Urrgh." he leaped aside and stood up. His fore head was bleeding. But Dante was smiling instead. The Valkyrie created another of the circle from her other arm and threw it at him. Dante didn't avoid it, instead he managed to catch it with his hands, part of his coat got ripped off, dangling below his pants.

"Heh." the Valkyrie smiled. And then…….

"Boom!!!!"

The ring exploded in front of him. Smoke covered the area where he was supposed to be. The Valkyrie bent forward and picked up her sword and withdrew it back into her scabbard. As the smoke slowly vanished, she caught sight of a shadow. Her eyes blinked wide.

"Come on. Is that the best you got?" Dante emerged from the smoky area, he was hardly wounded at all, except for the thorn at his coat and the wound above his eye. Dante walked towards her as he kept his shotgun. "I thought Valkyries have more powers in battle? That ring don't scare me at all."

The Valkyrie gave a loud exclaiming, as if she was making a battle cry. She grabbed up her shield at her side, and threw it at him like a boomerang. Dante ran to the other end and leaped over the wall. The shield reflected against the wall and sliced one of the torches instead. The fire on it went out, and the shield went back to her grasp. As Dante rolled aside to the other end, she surprisingly discard her shield. She quickly grabbed out her sword and threw it at him. Dante rolled over again, and the sword struck against the wall instead. Dante leaped aside. The Valkyrie quickly took off her scabbard and flung it at him. Dante turned aside facing the wall, and the scabbard flew past his face and hit the wall. Dante turned back, and notice that part of his skin of his cheek had been sliced by the flying scabbard. Right at that moment, Dante already had two wounds on his face.

As Dante came to realize it, the Valkyrie tried to attack again. She held both hands upfront. Rays of light emitted from her grasps, and two large spears appeared in her grasp, still shining. ( something like Credo's technique.) She threw the right one at him. Dante jumped past it. Before he could realized it, the next spear was already heading towards him. Dante couldn't avoid it. The spear pierced through him. It struck the wall with Dante on it. Dante was struck against the wall, hanging there.

"Arrgh." Dante's head fell down, dead again? The Valkyrie gave a loud shrieking laugh that fills the arena. She walked up towards Dante and went up close to him. He wasn't moving. She looked at his face closely. As she was about to touched his face to confirm his death…..

Toodd!

Dante's right hand had grabbed her hand instead. She was in shock. Dante looked up at her.

"Sorry, but I'm still alive."

"Cheater!!!" the Valkyrie spoke her first word. Dante grabbed her hand tightly, and his left hand slowly pulled out the spear from his body. The Valkyrie panicked, and her left hand drew out a small knife hidden in her gauntlet. She strike him with it, but Dante moved aside swiftly and avoided it, still grabbing her hand. The spear was removed, and he was standing on the ground again. He raised the spear and pierced her chest instead.

Puuussshhh! The spear pierce through her. She lost her strength to fight. Her body shivered as she felt the pain through her.

"Orrghh!" blood spluttered out of her mouth. Some of it hit Dante's cheek, but he didn't care. He pierced it deeper into her, until he felt it was enough. He let go of her hand, and she moved back in pain. She tried to pull it out, but her strength was gone. About half-dead, she looked at him, her left hand clutching near her wound, with the eyes of someone who wouldn't rest in peace.

"Son…. Of…. Spar…da…." she muttered, then her eyes rolled back, and she fell back to the ground, dead.

Dante wiped the blood stain on his cheek. The ice piece on his coat had melted away by then. The Valkyrie's hair turned black just after her death, her armor slowly turned into dust, then her body slowly vanished into tiny fragments of light. The lights just went up towards the ceiling and vanished. Nothing was left there, except for her helm at the other end. The bloody veins that blocked the stairs had vanished.

"Done." Dante rubbed the wound on his chest, then kept Rebellion. He stood for a while, trying to recover. And after some time, he moved again. He ran towards the stairs and upwards.

Since he was about 4 levels below, so its took some time for him to return to the surface. He noticed a few doors at his side as he ran up each floor, but he ignored them. Time was getting precious. The more he delayed, the more danger the town people risked. A Gold Orb was floating in his way. He ran past it, and it absorb into him

OBTAIN GOLD ORB. Dante now had a double lifespan. ( Ha ha just joking. Dante won't die that easy)

HE ran on and on. And then he saw it.

"Almost there. The door." The door was just up ahead of him. He ran towards it He could see chains sealing the door from being opened. He drew out Rebellion while running, and finally near the door.

"Hiiaaahh!!!" he swung it at the chains, breaking them into pieces. The chains were still new, but they still shattered as soon as he hit them. He kicked open the door, knocking it down, and was back into the grand hall. Exactly from the door at the edge that he noticed earlier before the battle began.

**MISSION 7 COMPLETE**


	13. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**MISSION 8**_

Dante returned to the main hall. He looked up at he topmost floor to seek any other route to the main chamber of the great mansion's owner.

"This is getting on my nerve." he thought. If that Besieged Valkyrie was not enough to kill him earlier, then there would be more coming after him later.

"Better not waste my time." he sped up the stairs to the next floor. There were four floors altogether there, and of course, the best way was to get to the highest one. Dante ran on along the corridor of the 2nd floor going to the stairs to the next floor.

He just ran on and on. As he ran up the stairs to the 4th floor, he noticed part of the stairs had crumbled. No choice. He just performed a long jump over the broken stairs and continued running up till he finally reached the 4th floor. The 4th floor was darker than the rest of the floors, since none of the torches there were lit on. Dante scanned through the surroundings. Nothing unusual. He started running along the hallway until the other end. There was a hole in the middle somewhere there. Dante performed another long jump across the hole on the floor and ran on to the other end of the hallway.

Suddenly he came to a halt. It was a dead end in front of him. He looked a the wall obstructing his path. There was a torch stuck on the handler near the ceiling, and on his left was a large wheel with flame holders there. Yes, that was the usual wheel that he had to hit non stop to lit up the fires on it in order to advance.

"This is bothersome." thought Dante, as he drew out Rebellion. He was thinking of other alternatives at the same time. He noticed there were a few doors on each floors as he sped up just now. If he was to explore each room to get to the other end, then by the next morning, he wouldn't even be able to leave the mansion.

"Here goes nothing." he started hacking the wheel non stop as usual, using his Rapid Pierce attack in succession. Blue flames lit the wheel and spanned together as a single flame. When the flames were all together, Dante stopped. He heard a click from then somewhere near the dead end wall. He turned back and looked. The torch above it had been lit with a white flame; Branctorche. The area around him was brighter than before, and he could see the wall clearer.

"So, what next?" Dante withdrew Rebellion and stood close to the wall. Soon part of the wall gave way, moving upwards, revealing a secret passage far within. But the passageway was quite dim, and it was unclear what awaited him from within. Dante entered the passageway, and after some hesitation, sped on along the highway.

It was a very long passageway, with nothing on both sides. Basically it was more like a passage way which led all the way to the dungeons and torture chamber. But so far there was nothing there, and the lights were quite dim. Only a few torches were lit on far from each other.

Dante was not sure how long and how far he had run all along, for then he came upon a stairs that led him further down.

"Going down." Dante gestured as he sped down the stairs. He was not sure how far he was going below. But since he started from the 4th floor earlier, so he might ended up at the ground floor again, yet at a different location. He reached the so thought ground floor, and ahead of him was again another straight passageway. Dante kept on running, for it was getting late, it was already nightfall, and the moon was rising up in the sky. Not far from him the Scarecrows appeared up ahead of him again.

"Not again." Dante just smiled. He didn't stop running as he drew out Rebellion once more. The Scarecrows scattered around the passageway trying to block his escape. But Dante didn't care. As soon as he was right in from of them , they started attacking him with their blades and sickles.

"Hiiaaahhh!!!" Dante took one big swipe at them, sending most of them flying behind. As most of them fell back, making way for him to run by, he took out his shotgun as he ran on. When he ran pass by those who were close enough for him, he just fired the shotgun at their head and continued running. Most of the unlucky Scarecrows were killed by Dante in a 'Hit and Run' scheme.

"Pity you guys." Dante just ran on to the other end. The remaining Scarecrows gave chase after him, but they were no match against his speed, and in the shortest time they lost sight of him.

After running a little longer, Dante saw an iron door ahead of him. He leaped forward and kicked the door open. Light shone past him. There were quite a number of torches being lit up in that area.

He was in a tower full of mechanical gears and machines. But it didn't look like a clock tower to him. The machines were quite outdated, but they were still functioning. The small and large gears rotated here and there.

"Since when this mansion had a clock tower? I didn't even see one when in entered the mansion earlier." said Dante. He looked up to the top. The top most floor was at least nine floors above him. There were also gears and wheels up there. But he couldn't predict what might be hiding up there.

Suddenly he heard weird cries from in front of him. Out of at the darker parts of the room, five green Gremlins with unicorn-like horns leaped out of nowhere towards him.

"What a harsh welcome." exclaimed Dante. The Gremlins pounced onto him.

"Ho ho." Dante dodged them all, and then drew out Rebellion. He gave a kick to the nearest one to him. The Gremlin was thrown far back to the corner, where two of the largest gears were rotating against each other vertically. Sadly, the Gremlin fell exactly onto the centre part, then got pulled into between the two gears. It struggled to free itself, yelling in pain, but no use. It was crushed in the middle of the gears that kept on rotating in opposite directions. Blood spluttered out of the gears, yet they were still rotating. ( I leave that for you to imaging how the gears worked. A little too freaky to tell here.)

"Ewwww, gross. Yuck!" exclaimed Dante. Seeing what happened to their mate, the other Gremlins yelled in anger. They crept around him.

"Man, if you know what just happen here, then hurry up and get lost already. You don't want to suffer the same fate don't you?" Dante said that, as he held Rebellion on his shoulder. Of course, his words fell on deaf ears. The Gremlins were ready to attack him again.

"Looks like it's time to charge the Devil Trigger." he added as he held down Rebellion, ready for the counter-strike.

* * *

………………………………

……………………..

……………..

…….

It was not even 5 minutes, and all the Gremlins were killed by Dante. A large Vital Star appeared in front of him. He proceeded to pick it up.

Obtained Vital Star(L).

He was about to withdrew Rebellion back behind him when he heard another type of freaking yelling sound from above him. He looked to the ceiling. There were two Harpies soaring above him, both of them seemed to have been arose by the earlier fight down there. One of them let out a very shrieking cry, the sound of a battle cry.

"Asses like that. Fully loaded." he said. The Harpies flew down towards him, aiming their wings at him.

"Hmmmphh?"

They shot out their pointed feathers at him. Dante startled, but quickly rolled over to the side. The Harpies swooped over him. He quickly took out his long gun and fired at them. They separated into two directions. Dante got up and started running towards them. One of them flew towards them, and aimed its leg claws at him. Dante ducked, the Harpy flew past him, missing its initial target. Dante ran towards the stairs, and continued firing as he ran upstairs.

The lower Harpy gave a cry and swoop downwards to the floor before flying straight back up. But Dante saw his chance. Before it could fly above him again., he quickly leaped from the stairs down towards it He landed on its back. It panicked, gave a loud shrieking cry and flew unstably trying to get rid of him. Dante grabbed hold of its feathers tightly and with Rebellion still in his grasp, he pierced it straight into its back through its chest. It gave out another extreme yelled and crashed onto the floor. Dante leaped aside before the crash occurred. The other Harpy took the chance to swoop at him. Dante noticed a piece of a broken gear laid next to him. He grabbed it and threw straight at it, hitting its face. It swayed past him in confusion and pain. Dante quickly got back up and with all his strength, aimed Rebellion at it, and threw it straight at the swaying Harpy like a spear. Bull's eye! It pierced through its chests again. It slammed against the wall, and crashed down to the floor. But not before it knocked one of the torches onto the floor as well. The Harpy was also dead, but its body instantly caught fire from the torch. The whole ground floor was burning. The nearby machines also caught fire. It soon turned into an inferno.

Dante ran towards the stairs before it was engulfed in flames. He raced up to the 4th floor. He could see how great was the burning flames and the scorching heat below him. But just then, he heard the same shrieking sound from above again. He looked up in surprise. There was another Harpy up at the ceiling!!! And this time its looked bigger than the other two. It must be the Queen Harpy. Dante then noticed some hay dangling from the side of the 6th floor, where the Queen Harpy was.

"That must've been a Harpy nest after all. No wonder." he gave a thoughtful look, and a silly looking smile. ( Stop acting stupid, will he?)

The Harpy swooped down towards him with its claws targeted at him. Dante ran on towards the next stairs aiming to quickly reach the top. The Harpy circled around him and shot its pointed feathers at him. Dante ran on. As he passed by one of the torches, he grabbed one of it and threw at the Queen Harpy. It missed, brushing the side of its wings. Dante ran on, as it tried to attack him again.

Dante reached the top floor. He saw how wide was the Harpy's nest. A big bundle of hay being scattered out and arranged like a bird's nest. Not far behind him was the window. He went near it, and noticed another building not far from across the tower. It must be the other half of the mansion. Then he got an idea. He ran to the side and grabbed another torch and threw it onto the nest. The nest caught fire.

The Queen Harpy startled, and gave out another exhilarating cry and swoop towards him. Dante dodged it. The Harpy flew near the burning nest, apparently trying to put the flames out with its gust of wind from its wings. The fire started engulfing the other part of the 6th floor. Dante took out a bullet from somewhere in his pocket and threw it into the burning nest. The Harpy shrieked, and flew higher.

"So long!" Dante aimed his shot gun at the Harpy. It spread its wings out immediately, trying to create a sonic boom towards him. But Dante then pointed down towards the nest, and fired at it.

BOOOOMMM!!!!!!!

The nest exploded, and so did the ground around it. The wooden floor gave way, with the remaining pieces of the nest fell down to the burning ground floor. The Queen Harpy was engulfed in flames as well. It kept on yelling in pain as it struggled to put off the fire on its body. But it couldn't do much. The fire kept spreading across its feathers, burning its entire body. Finally the burning body also slowly fell back down all the way from the 6th floor down to the ground floor, and vanished in the blazing fire below. (Imagine this yourself as well, maybe I didn't know how to explain better, but you might've seen such similar scene elsewhere before.)

The entire floor began to give way. Dante quickly kept his weapons and dashed towards the window.

"Here we go!!!" He leaped out of the window, performing a very extreme long jump across the tower towards the other building. The other window was opened just exactly in front of him. He passed through it, fell onto the ground and rolled over until he hit against the wall and stopped.

"Owww !" he laid on the floor fro a while. "I need some rest."

And he laid there for quite some while…………

Finally he got up. He held onto the handrails as he tried to stand back up with his might. It was getting late at night. He walked back up to the window and looked out. He could see the burning tower from there, and when he looked down, he noticed a very wide grassy field below him. There were forests on both sides.

"Just why did the owner separated the mansion into two parts?" Dante rubbed his head in confusion. "And a clock tower in the middle on the other side? Rubbish!" (Stop thinking all the stupid theories, ok?)

He turned back into the building and looked around. He was standing on another hallway. And it darker there, with lesser lit torches around. He realized that this part of the mansion looked older than the earlier one, more like part of a castle instead.

"You know what you have to do next." he rubbed his neck, and then walked down the hallway. There were some portraits hanging on the wall along him, but he couldn't make up who they were. It was a creepy for ordinary people, but not Dante. He walked on.

MISSION 8 CLEAR…………..


	14. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

Back to the Order of the Sword…….

It was supposed to be Sunday Mass on that day, but since these people worshipped Sparda directly, they didn't really give a damn about Sunday Mass. They just focused on their praying for Sparda.

Somewhere in the gardens within the HQ….

Nero and Kyrie sat together on one of the benches there, alone together enjoying the day off.

"Isn't it great to be free on Sundays?" asked Kyrie.

"Yeah, no problem with that. I'm already used to it." Nero just leaned his right arm on the edge. Kyrie leaned close to him. Nero just didn't give a damn about what she's doing.

"No matter what demons are out there, I'll just have to bash all of them. As long as you're safe, then everything's very meaningful to me." Nero didn't looked at her, but he held his left arm close to her. Kyrie just smiled.

"Say, I heard you just downloaded a new track from Maroon 5, am I right? That band name?"

"Yeah, got 'em all, illegal download as always." Nero turned and faced her. "Why, care to hear them?"

"Sure, if you allow."

"Then, let's go now. You're gonna band for me to let ya hear them again soon enough."

"OK, you said it." Kyrie leaped onto her foot and ran off. "What are you waiting for?" she turned around and glanced at him with a smile as sweet as san angel.

"Hey, wait up!" Nero stood up and went after her. Kyrie ran off into the building first, followed by Nero soon after. He caught up with her not long after that. They walked down the pathway together.

It was kinda quiet in there, since only knights serving the Order and closest members were allowed to roam freely within the building, it was quiet deserted in there, not an unusual sight for them. They had been following such routines before when Nero got promoted and Kyrie being elected as one of the acolytes for the prayers.

Nero walked very closely with Kyrie as the y headed down the hallway.

"Any chance now?" he thought, as his left arm slowly tried to reach out for her back, aiming to cuddle her as they walked.

"Just a little bit more…."

"Hah!"

"!!!!!!!!"

Credo appeared from the other end of the hallway. He looked quite stark up and strict as always. Nero and Kyrie halted. Credo walked up to them.

"My, my. What do we have here? An insolent pair walking around trying to make up some confession of love or something?" he talked sternly.

"Brother, what are you talking about? Kyrie held her chest tight. Nero went forward, not even afraid of him.

"What's up? You looking for something to argue?"

"It is not my business to simply join a fight. But I will go straightly as always. I will not let both of you be that close together. Not as long as I still serve his Highness, that I shall ever hand Kyrie over to you."

"You just know how to think about splitting both of us. Hey, we're just close friends as usual. You're thinking too much again."

"What?"

"Brother, that's enough. Nero's right. We're just close friends." she went up to prevent them from continuing the argument.

"Yeah, take that."

"Hmmmphh. This kind of words you're saying when both of you are together here at such times?" Credo tried to find another excuse.

"Nero's just taking me to his place to let me hear some new songs he just got. It's nothing as you think."

"Yeah, man. We haven't even reach that level yet. Yeah, better to keep on impressing her than to impress you first." Nero snorted.

"You better mark that. I do not forbid you two to befriend together, but I shall not let her be with you. You just watch. Instead, you better just focus on being a better knight, or you can regret one day being replaced by another better knight." Credo walked away just like that. Nero turned around and stuck his tongue out.

"Another slaying done again. Loser!"

"Nero, don't say like that." Kyrie caught hold of his sleeve. Nero looked at her face, at her innocent eyes.

"Ok, ok. Sorry about that. But Credo's a little too over it, you know what I mean."

"Of course I know."

"Then why you just let him say all that he wants?"

"Because he's my brother after all. HE know him better than you. He just, cares about me."

"……………."

"Errr…….. Can we still go and listen to the songs?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Let's go on." he grabbed hold of her hand this time. Kyrie blushed a little, as she followed him down the stairs to the next floor towards his place.

"Damn that Nero. He'll regret trying to court Kyrie one day." Credo walked on with a bad moody cloud starting to form over his head. He happen to pass by the main chamber, where Lord Sanctus was residing. But Credo walked on, didn't care to go and report anything to him. Not far from the chamber, Agnus walked up towards the chamber.

"Oh, Credo. It's a surprise to see you around at this time."

"Later. I'm not in a mood for any discussions right now."

"What would make you such angry again? Hmmm, I never see you this mad before, or shall……"

"Damn that Nero! He'll pay later on. Someday, he'll regret it!"

"Oh? So it's about that new kid again? Of him courting your little sister again? That is very obvious. Everyone would understand what's revolving around them…."

"Enough! If you'll excuse me. I need to go get some fresh air." Credo walked away. Agnus watched him till he vanished from his sight.

"That shall be some sort of beginning within the Order." he adjusted his glasses. "Nah, it has nothing to do with us for now." he went to the chamber and entered it.

"Your Highness."

"Alas, Agnus." Sanctus replied from his seat, without moving. No one else was in there. "Agnus locked the door and went close to him.

"The preparation's done, my lord."

"Excellent. Now, let the search for the fragments of Yamato begin. With Yamato in our hands, it will be easier for us to locate Sparda later on."

"Understood, my lord. The men are just waiting to move out now."

"Heh heh heh heh." Sanctus leaned his lazy cheek on his fist, as he began pondering about the soon to be arrival of the katana once wielded by the elder son of Sparda.


	15. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_**MISSION 9**_

Back to the vampire mansion on the hill…..

Dante stood back up, after a short rest. He brushed aside the dusts on his jacket and pants.

"Now where's the way up anyway?" he walked down the stairs to the ground floor, again, as there was no other way up so far. He could see the sight of the next floor, which was seemed to be built higher than the average level of floors.

"Dickheads!" he cursed them, as he walked further and further away. He noticed a door on his side, all of a sudden, in the dim light.

"Hmm?" he looked at the other end. No other doors were visible.

"Oh well, here goes." he pushed open the door. As he entered, he realized he was in another grand hall. Candles were lit at every corner. He could see the grand beauty of the hall, with two large portraits on the wall at each end. He stepped further in. There were chairs and tables set at a corner as well, but they were not those used for dining, rather, for guests.

"Woo, good choice." he went to the corner, a mini bar set there. Grabbing a bottle of whisky from the shelf, opening the cork with his bare fingers and drank it without any hesitation. "Arrh, hick!"

What a damn idiot, to drink all in just a few gulps an then to hiccup just like that, Dante's sure revealing himself to danger. As he went to sit on the stool, he noticed a piece of note on the side table.

"Now what do we have here?" Slowly picking it up and opened it, he noticed a foreign handwriting on it, which of course, he could read it.

"I am surprised that you made it this far. Not bad at all. But now you have awaken my most loyal servants around my place, and soon you will be kneeling down begging for your ass to spared in front of them. Leave this place if you do not wish such bad omen to befall upon you.

C.V.

"It's gotta be you. Ah huh ah huh." Dante gulped down the remaining whisky and threw the bottle towards the door, smashing it there. And then…

"Right on time."

The door was blocked with the red veins everywhere.

No escape!

Dante stood back up and had his hand reaching out for Rebellion. And suddenly, they appeared slowly from the surface of the floor; Winged Gargoyles.

"Hurry up!" Dante charged at the nearest one again. Before it could even stood on the floor, Dante drew out Rebellion and with a lightning slash, slashed off its head. The head flew and landed in front of another one near him. The headless body fell to the ground and vanished, with some remaining mercury staining the floor.

"Grragghh!" the remaining four Gargoyles spread open their wings and flew in different directions above him. One of the Gargoyles took out a dagger out of its waist and threw straight at Dante. Dante dodged it, the dagger flew past him and hit a wine bottle on the shelf. It shattered, shaking the other bottles as well. A few nearby bottles on the shelf fell to the floor and smashed up.

Dante leaped across the hall to the other end. He started speeding up and ran away from that area. The Gargoyles flew after him. Dante ran down the other end for quite some time. He saw the stairs heading up to the next floor. He ran up instantly and reached the next floor. The Gargoyles were far behind him, still giving pursuit. Dante stood on the handrail and jumped high up in the air onto the hanging chandelier at he ceiling. One of the Gargoyles was flying straight towards him. He took out his long gun and fired at it, hitting its wings.

Gyaahhh!" The Gargoyle skidded and crashed onto the floor, exactly below the chandelier. Dante swung Rebellion, snapping the ropes holding the chandelier. The chandelier gave way, crashing onto the Gargoyle on the floor, dead.

Dante leaped aside and landed next to the crash. He turned back up. The other Gargoyles had caught up with him. Dante ran up to the stairs again. He stood at the edge of the stairs at the top floor. The 2nd Gargoyle revealed a pair of daggers from its arms and aimed at Dante. Dante turned past it, as it flew past him. In a swift response, Dante swung a kung fu kick at it, hitting past its neck. The Gargoyle fumbled onto the handrail and Dante leaped almost immediately onto its body, using it to surf down the handrail to the ground floor, shooting its body non stop with his shot gun in the process. By the time it fell onto the ground, its whole body was beyond recognition. Dante landed back onto the ground and quickly got it. He notice he had a small cut on his arm.

"That won't do it." he brushed it aside. The other two Gargoyles were still after him. Dante stood there waiting for them to fly past him. One had drew out a bow and arrow and tried to shoot him. Dante aimed Ivory at it first, and fired at its head. The Gargoyle fell to the ground, covering its eye in pain. Dante dashed towards that Gargoyle, stepped on its chest and fired at its head non stop, again, until it was dead and crushed.

"Garrghhh!" the remaining Gargoyle grabbed a spear out of nowhere and swoop down towards him. Dante reached for Rebellion and parried it. He brushed the spear aside, forcing it to drop the spear onto the floor. As it tried to balanced itself in the air, Dante swung another kick at it, throwing it far behind until it crashed into the wall. Dante hastened his reflexes, grabbed hold of the spear and threw it straight at the Gargoyle' chest. Pierce through it! The Gargoyle stopped struggling soon after, and then melted into acid like substance, mixed with mercury, smearing the floor. The spear remained pierced on the wall, not far from another portrait of what was like depicting an old sage; an old hop.

"Nah, that does it." Dante had had it enough. He ran back up the stairs and ran along the second floor. He reached another dead end. The end was blocked by a couple of furniture as barricades. He stared around, noticed the third floor was on a normal level above him. He ran to the side of the handrail, leaped onto it and pushed himself up to the other floor. He reached the edge of the floor, made another wall jump and hopped across the rails of the third floor onto the floor of the third.

"This place looks a little familiar." he walked down the hallway. (Note: this mansion can be considered a crossover between the ones in DMC1 & DMC4. Ha ha.) He reached another dead end.

"Why are there so many dead ends around here? You idiot Visko! Stop playing all the cowardly games with me. I'll have your balls for this." he looked around. There was only one door in front of him, made visible by a candle stuck on the wall next to it. He clicked open the door and stepped into it.

Why, it was the dining room. A very grand dining room. A few types of decorations liven up the room. With two or three portraits on the wall as usual. Candles were lit brightly on their respective holders along the long table, the plates and dishes were all laid out, but no meals. There was another door at the other end. Dante walked up to the table. A note was on the edge of it.

"Now what?" he picked up the paper and read it out.

"Enjoy the meal. Huh?"

That moment he realized the doors had been blocked by the bloody red veins again. He stood there, alerted, waiting for his opponent to show itself. Still no sign of it, or whatever it was.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Dante drew out Rebellion. "Dinner's ready."

Yeah, nice wording, dickhead. The moment he said that, he felt a heavy pressure from behind him. As he turned, the creature appeared without warning behind him, and gave him a head butt.

"Orrghhh!" Dante was slammed behind and hit against the wall with a portrait on it. He fell to the floor, in a slouching pose.

"Heh heh heh heh." the creature flew in front of him and remained in the air staring at him. It was an Incubus, the look of a human with horns facing downwards his head, with his long silver hair glowing. His chest was full of hair, making his overall look hairy. Other words, he was the half black half red type of Incubus. .

"Crap." Dante stood up and rubbed his forehead. The Incubus flew around him trying to attack him. Dante rolled aside. The Incubus swooped past he dining table, almost hit down one of the candleholders. Dante grabbed his handguns and fired non stop at it, it flew around trying to dodge the gunshots. Dante was getting annoyed, but kept on firing.

"Iyyaaa!" it really took some time for one of his bullets to hit the Incubus on his wing. It fell to the ground losing control of its aviation. Dante dashed forward as it tried to stand up. He gave a hard rounding kick at it, slamming it against the wall. He swiped over the cutleries on the table and threw straight at, trapping its wings onto the wall.

"Hah! Argh! Hiah!"

"Hmm, nice ass around there, kid." Dante lose his patience, grabbed the nearest candleholder and scorhed the candle onto the Incubus's chest, starting a fire.

"Aaaarrrgghhhh! Woooohhhhhhh!" The Incubus struggled in pain as its whole body was engulfed in flames, until it stopped moving at last. The bloody veins at the doors shattered. Dante looked around. No other changes around him, but he felt the changes in him.

"All powered up."

Devil Trigger fully charged up.

But then he just created a new problem with him. The fire spread onto the portrait, then to the wall until it reaches the table cloth. The whole room caught fire.

"Damn it!" Dante fought through the fire and ran off to the other door. Without even caring to hesitate, he barged through the door, forcefully opening it and fell to the floor of the other room. He quickly jumped back up to his feet, and slammed the door shut. The fire won't be able to spread into that room for that time being.

Dante looked around him. He was in a master bedroom. The mattress was arranged in a very royal manner, as if for a prince to sleep on it. A reading table was set near the big windows which would led him to the outside balcony. Though, the curtains were shielding it. Dante walked towards the window and was about to pushed open the curtains.

"HUH?"

He haven't even touched the curtain when he felt he was being watched. He turned around and gazed around the room. He noticed the room was getting brighter. The fire had reached the edge of the door, but the door was still unburned.

"Huh?"

The red veins had blocked the curtains behind him.

"There's another one." he stayed alert, waiting for the next enemy. "If just now was Incubus…..the next one… would be…"

He felt something was charging at him from up behind him. He rolled over as it swooped past him. He hit the wall as he got up.

"Oww." he rubbed his elbow. He looked up. The creature gave him a wicked smile with her tongue struck out.

"I really anticipated that."

There in front of him, as he had expected, stood a Succubus. She had the looks of a woman, her body barely covered with some raw brown cloth, you know, only concealing the important parts. Her horns stood faced up her head, with very long shiny golden brown hair, her wings were red in color. And she had a very long tail poking out from just above her butt.

"Heh heh heh. Die!" she gazed at him.

"!"

Dante began sweating greatly.

"What the ….? My body…."

He felt his body was frozen right on the spot where he was standing.

"Heh heh heh, that's my kind of stone gaze. Now boy, how about some love to the death?" she held her right hand up.

"In your pathetic dreams you inglorious bitch."

"Hah! Pay for what you say." she walked up to him, her wings still opened up. Her face went close to his. He tried to move his face away, but no avail. He couldn't move even a muscle. She struck her tongue out and licked his cheek. She stared straight into his eyes.

"Come on, boy."

"Not even till I die I'll ever fuck you." he said calmly, which what's made her annoyed.

"Hah!" she held up her right hand again, and her nails shot out long. She immediately struck them into Dante's chest.

"Orrgghh!" Dante oozed out blood from his mouth. She held out he left hand, doing the same thing and stuck them into his chest.

"Pooooofffff!" more blood oozed out. She gave out a laugh.

"Ha ha ha. Now die. Then I shall feast on you instead." she struck out her nails from his chest and kicked him across the room. He crashed against the wooden legs of the bed and fell to the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha." the Succubus flew up near the ceiling aiming to finish her attack. Dante groaned in pain. Surprisingly….

"Hey…."

He slowly started moving again. The curse was lifted by the attack just then. Dante stood up again.

"What? Impossible?"

"Hah. You made a real mistake here." Dante held onto his chest which were bleeding. In a moment the bleeding stopped.

"It's my turn." he took out his shot gun and aimed at her. He fired one shot, but missed her. She flew aside. She flapped her wings faster in anger.

"Garrgh!" The Succubus flew around and struck him with her nails. Dante leaped aside and jumped onto the bed. She flapped her wings harder, creating a sonic boom. Dante leaped back down and hid behind the bed. The pillows and blanket were blown behind against the wall. Even the nearby vase fell to the ground and smashed up. Dante got back up and jumped out of his hiding spot, trying to grabbed her tail. She flew away. Dante ran back to the bed, close to the pillows. He aimed his shot gun at her again, provoking her.

"Harrghh!" she flew around him and tried to strike him with her long nails again. Dante let down his gun, grabbed the bed sheet with his other hand and threw it up in the air.

"Gaargghh!" The Succubus flew straight into the sheet, got stuck there. Dante jumped up level with her, and with both hands in a clasp, slammed her down to the floor. That's not the end yet. He grabbed hold of her tail, pulled her up and swung her around like a mini catapult and let go. She crashed against the wall. Before she even fell off to the floor, Dante had drew out Rebellion again and dashed towards her. AS she tried to regain herself, Dante struck it into her chest.

"Ggyyyaaahhhh!"

"I had enough already. How many do I have to stuck against he wall today?" Dante sounded bored.

"Gaarrgghh….kill…..kill…" she struggled in her pain, close to death. Her right hand with her long nails tried to reach out for his face. "Make love….. Sex…. And…. Death…"

"It's my gun-ho anyway." with his right hand still holding on to Rebellion, his left hand aimed his shot gun directly on her head.

"Gaargghh!"

"BANG!"

One big hole blasted through her beautiful face and her head. No, rather, her head was blown up just like that. Her hand fell back down, motionless. Blood dripped down the floor. He pulled out his sword from her body, placed it back behind him, dragged the dead body along the floor, back to the door that led to the burning dining room. He swiftly opened it, threw the body into the burning inferno and slammed shut the door again. Surprising enough, the door was still unburned.

"There." Dante clapped the dusts away from his hands.

The red veins at the curtains vanished. Dante head straight there and pulled open the curtains. Moonlight shone in, lightening up the room. Dante bashed through the windowpanes with his bare fists, since the window won't budge open. Shattering through it, he moved on past the broken windowpanes, pushing away any more in his way and walked out towards the widespread balcony. He had noticed the moon was in its full circle that night. And that meant the demons around would be at the height of their powers by then. That would include Count Visko.

**MISSION 9 COMPLETE….**


	16. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_**MISSION 10**_

Dante was outside the garden at the balcony of that room…

"Damn it, now what?" he looked beyond the other end of the balcony. There was a garden at the other corner, complete with a small glass house. He walked towards the glass house, and observed the plants growing around there.

"Hmm?" he grabbed hold of one long branch that looked like a long rope. The rope was growing from a nearby rose plant; not an ordinary rose plant, of course.

"Hmmmmhpppphhhh!" he forcefully pulled it out of the stems and branches growing on it. It took some time, but when he finally got it out, he looked at it carefully. It really looked like a rope, with rose stems curling around it. Dante's fingers' were already hurt by the sharp thorns.

"Hmm, this will do it." he dragged it along back to the edge of the window.

OBTAINED ROSE WHIP…..

He looked up at the next floor above him. The next balcony was three floors above him, quite high for a mansion like that.

"No sweat. The whip should be long enough." he mumbled. He felt his Devil Trigger was all charged up, anytime he was able to transform to fight the tougher ones.

"Here we go." he attached the end of the rose whip with a hook, that he obtained out of nowhere. After swinging it a couple of times, he threw it straight up to the other floor. The hook got stuck onto something up there.

"OK!" he pulled to ensure it was tough enough to support his weight. As he was about to step against the wall to climb up…..

"RROOAAARRRR!"

"!"

Dante looked back. Something was approaching from within the glass house. Dante halted his actions and waited for the beast to appear.

"!"

The entire glass house exploded from the inside, destroying it instantly. The shattering glasses scattered as far until as close towards Dante at the other end.

"Mmm?"

Dante stood there, with his right hand ready to draw out Rebellion. The beast slowly emerged from the dust and dirt circulating the air around there. A great large lion appeared from the shadows.

"OH?" Dante sounded delighted upon seeing it. It was not an ordinary lion. It was a white lion type, with very thick skin, and apparently with a largely well built body. Its tail was as long as its body, making it a great whip; Great White Nemean Lion.

"Finally something more ordinary." Dante, without even thinking much, charged towards it before it could move its front limb. He jumped high above it and drew out his shotgun and fired at its body.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

"?"

The bullets bounced off its body just like that. Obviously its body was as tough as the real Nemean Lion in Greek tales.

"Ceh." Dante leaped across the lion and rolled over to another corner. He noticed it was getting late in the early morning. Soon the morning sun would be coming out of the east, and Count Visko would hid himself again for another night.

"Damn it!" Dante leaped across the balcony as the Nemean Lion pounced onto him. He dodged its fangs as it leaped over him. Dante ran back towards the window, the lion ran after him. Dante leaped past the window as the lion swung its powerful tail against him, smashing through the window panes instead. Dante leaped onto the back of its body. The lion panicked and struggled to throw him off its body. Dante drew out Rebellion and struck onto its hard body. It couldn't pierce through.

"Hhhmmppphhh!" Dante got annoyed. The lion continued struggling. Dante held on tight onto its body. He thought of a way to take it down. He held on as it struggled to throw him off. Dante tried to creep closer to its front head. He tried to grabbed by its fangs, as if trying to tame a raging bull. The lion only struggled harder than before. Dante smiled.

"I got it." as he finished that sentence, his body emitted a very strong black aura.

DEVIL TRIGGER activated.

He transformed into his devil mode. ( Devil mode based on the original Devil May Cry 2 version. Use the 2nd version 1st before DMC 4.) As his wings flapped open, he gripped the fangs tighter, and seemed to be overpowering the lion.

With his devil power, he forcefully pry open the lion's mouth

"Say ahhh!" Dante exclaimed. The lion roared in panicked with more hatred as it struggled to break free. Its back legs managed to slash through his body, but Dante didn't care about the wounds on his body. They would heal after some while as he returned to his normal form.

Dante forced its mouth opened, and , to ensured it remained open, he struck his own leg between its jaws, preventing it from closing back.

"RaaaRrrrRRR!" The lion stuck out its tongue to sting Dante. Dante grabbed the tongue instead, and pushed it aside. He took out his shotgun again and aimed into its throat.

"I got ya." Dante sneered, and fired continuous shots into its body. Its outside body was as tough as iron, of course, but its inner body is as soft as other ordinary beast out there. The blasting continued, until the lion stopped moving completely.

Dante held on its jaw for a little longer, until he felt satisfied before letting go of it. He walked away from the corpse and returned to where the rose whip was still hanging. He returned back to his human form and after having a glimpse over his own body, reached out for the whip and started climbing up towards the other floor high up above him. He reached the top in no time, as agitated as a monkey.

"Mmmm, what a view." he looked around him and the across the hill far beyond the horizon ahead of him at the balcony. "Nice ass baby." he said. The area was as wide as the previous balcony. The window of the room was at the other end as usual. There was a wall built on his right, blocking one side of the view. Dante started walking towards the window to reenter the mansion.

"Hmm?"

Something was amiss on the area around him. Dante halted his movements. He looked up at the sky, and suddenly three Fenrirs landed onto the ground. The Fenrirs snared at him.

"Not again?" Dante stretch his neck and readied to attack the Fenrirs.

"No sweat, as usual." Dante clapped away the dusts on his hands as the Fenrirs were all lying dead on the floor around him. Without realizing as he fought, the number of Fenrirs he fought seemed to have increased to at least ten of them. He stood there, observing the surrounding. The Fenrirs were dead, but he could still feel the presence of another creature nearby, waiting to strike. He waited on at the very spot.

"!"

The window of the balcony shattered and what looked like a great fireball crashed through the pieces heading straight towards him. Dante dashed to a corner avoiding the fireball. He ran over to the wall side and waited. What emerged out of the room turned out to be a Manticore. But it was more than a Manticore. It had the head of a lion, the body of a tiger with huge bat wings and a great scorpion's tail. The Great Manticore was entirely red in color.

"Rooaaarrr!" The Great Manticore let out another roar. Dante waited for its next move.

"Raaarrrr!" It opened its mouth again and fired another fire ball towards him. Dante leaped aside and the fire ball hit the wall instead. The fire didn't' burnt out immediately. It was still burning on the wall.

"Hmm?" Dante felt strange. He observed the fire carefully. Something else was visible within the fire. It looked like a figure.

"So you showed up at last." said Dante. The figure within the fire slowly became more obvious. It looked like someone in a red tuxedo without his hat, with a long red cape dangling behind him. He was quite frail, but otherwise kinda healthy. His hair was short and neatly cut, but he had a very thick moustache. As he stared at Dante he revealed a very sly smile, with his fangs clearly visible.

"Welcome, I am impressed that you made it this far." he replied.

"Count Visko, I assumed." Dante added on, as he kept his eyes on both the Manticore and Count Visko from within that fire.

"You don't have to worry about me." he took off his hat and bowed. "For this is just a hologram as humans would say. The fire is one of my ways of sending my messages to those who are doomed to die within my mansion."

"You're a damn fucking freak." Dante stretched his neck and moved steadily towards the fire. "You're just a damn coward trying to play ambush here and there. Show your true self if you dare."

"I will show myself." he had his hat on again. "If you can get pass all of my creations. But, I doubt you can get through my knights of darkness. Ha ha ha."

"Yeah, you pathetic bastard. Wait till I reach you."

"I am at the highest part of this mansion. Try to reach me, but it is better for you to say your prayers first as you try to get pass these guys." he revealed his fangs again, before vanishing from the fire. The flames soon went off as well.

"And a new battle ensures." Dante gave himself a pathetic smile, as he turned back. The Manticore was already brushing his paws on the hard floor, ready to charged at him.

"Step aside, pussy. I don't want ya to taste the same fate as that one down there." Dante walked up towards it.

"Rrrroooaaaarrrr!" The Manticore sat down, opened its mouth and unleashed another fireball at him.

"Arrgghhh!" Dante leaped into the air dodging the fireball. The Manticore looked into the sky as Dante went above its head. Its scorpion tail swooshed straight up at him.

"Hmmpphh!" Dante twisted his body to the side, like a diver, avoiding the sting. His left hand grabbed hold of the tail, and he tried to pull it off. The Manticore was forcefully stood up as Dante tried to get closer to it. It pulled back its tail with Dante together. Dante couldn't refrain it. It sweep the floor with its sting sending Dante crashing onto the floor together, he had to release his grasp on the tail and was thrown aside. The Manticore roared again and charged at him at full speed.

"Orrghh!" Dante got up slowly and rubbed the dust and dirt off his body. The Manticore leaped in front of him and slashed him with its front claws, swiping him aside.

"Hiiaaahhh!" Dante was swiped aside, but he wasn't' thrown aside. As soon as the claws pushed him, he transformed into his Devil Trigger Mode. His own wings stopped him from being thrown aback.

"It's playtime." said Dante, as he flew up higher.

The Manticore felt provoked. It flapped its wings and flew up after him. It charged forward through him, sending him tumbling behind. Dante balanced himself in the air again and drew out Rebellion, and swung it at its body. It quickly turned its head towards Dante, and its mane stood straight up.

"Huh?"

The strikes hairs of its mane shot straight out like poison needles towards him.

"Hmmpphh!" Dante showered his cloak over himself, blocking the needles from reaching him. They were all stuck on his cloak instead. It quickly lashed its scorpion tail at him.

"Arrghh!"

It hit him down and he fell back to the ground. He crashed near the window of the balcony. ( The broken window) and slumped onto the floor.

"Urrgghh….." Dante got back up with some bruises on his hard-scaled body. The Manticore landed back onto the ground and glared straight at him.

"Hhhmmpphh!" Dante stood straight up and gazed back at it.

"Rrrooaaaarrrr!" It was ready to charged at him again. Its wings flapped in front creating a Sonic Boom. The powerful wind was blowing towards Dante, pushing the shattered glasses away back into the room. Dante stood on, against the wind, he wasn't unharmed at all.

"This is towards the end." he made a weird smile. He took out Ivory and Ebony again. Aiming both of it together close to each other at the Manticore, the handguns seemed to combined and turned into a bigger, more powerful gun blaster. The power of the Devil Trigger made it possible.

"RRROOAAAARRR!" The Manticore unleashed a bigger fireball from its mouth towards him. Dante aimed at the Manticore. He waited for the fireball to reached closer to him.

Finally…

"BOOOOMMM!"

Dante fired a great blast out of his blaster. It hit the fireball and smashed it into smaller fragments, passing through it and towards the Manticore.

"?"

The Manticore couldn't dodged it on time. It tried to block the shot with its front limbs. The entire area was blinded with light as the attack ensured. The dust and pebbles scattered as far as the end of the balcony area, blowing into the room as well.

…...

"It's over." Dante reverted back to his normal human form. He sure used up a lot of his Devil Trigger power. HE kept back his handguns and looked at the Manticore, laying above a small crater made from the momentum between the two of them during the explosion.

"Arrrfffff Raaarrrr….." it was still alive. Close to death. Dante walked up to it. He stared at it.

"?"

The clouds above them suddenly turned to black clouds and started curling around in a spiral. Thunders could be heard as well.

"Oh, it's here already?" Dante looked up. Suddenly something shot straight from the middle of the clouds, fell straight right down and struck the Manticore's body right below.

"!"

The Manticore could only growl in pain, as it slowly vanished into dirt. The sword that struck through it, was none other than… SPARDA!

"I appreciate that, Father." Dante walked up closer and grabbed its handle with his hands, and pulled it out of the floor. He lifted it high in the air, as thunders clasped again.

OBTAINED SPARDA….. !

With that one done, Dante kept Sparda behind him, and proceeded towards the room without anymore windows. The room looked almost like the earlier room from below.

"No taste here." he thought as he observed around the room's decoration. "No motives here." he went to the door handle. "Waste of time." he opened the door and entered the next area.

Why, it looked like a long hallway again. Dante strafed down the hallway. The candles on the wall seemed to be guiding him on where he should be going next. He stopped in front of another door. It looked like it was locked. There was no stairs around there, but yet there still seemed to be a few more floors above him. HE kicked the door open by force with his strength.

It was another arena-like hall. The room was half lit was a few candles at each end. Honestly, it looked like an underground dungeon, yet it was already a few floors up. Dante noticed the door which led to the next level at the other end was blocked by those red veins again. Another battle awaits him. He stood at the very middle point.

And they appeared; Silver Fangs. Silver-furred wolves with long silver fangs, with well built bodies. There were at least ten of them.

"How many more here?" Dante was frustrated, as he took out Rebellion only and aimed at the closest Silver Fang.

It took longer for Dante to kill off the Silver Fangs. They were much much tougher than the Fenrirs. Blood splashed over Dante's cheek and coat as he wiped them away with his palm.

"Well, not bad." he licked some of the blood, having a crave for some appetite. He noticed the veins at the door were still there. That only meant there was still another obstacle awaiting him in the arena.

"Man, just as the carnage had begun, and I'm all worked up. What's next?" he stood there in the middle again, waiting. One of the candles at the side blew off, darkening the corner. Dante had felt the presence of the next beast, but he still couldn't guess where it would be appearing. There was no other passage other than that sealed door, so it must be passing through the wall.

"Hmm?"

One thunder jolt hit the place where he was standing. He leaped away just in time before it struck him. He couldn't see it coming yet, but he knew it was hiding somewhere near him within the darkness of the arena. He took out his long gun and fired randomly around him. HE heard some footsteps running around the arena avoiding the gunshots. He kept on firing. The beast still refused to show itself, as it replied his gun shots with more thunderbolts and also a few fireballs.

( Fireballs again? Are you kidding?)

Editor: Unfortunately, it's true, since they 're from almost the same type of beasts.

Dante was losing his patience. Time was flying by as he kept on firing like that. He transformed again into his Devil mode. He grabbed the nearest torch on the wall and unexpectedly the flames grew bigger, till it lit the entire room. He placed it back on its stand. He could see the beast clearly, not mainly because of the flames, but because of his Devil Trigger state.

It was a Chimera-like beast, but not really a Chimera. It had the head of a grand white tiger, the body of a well built ox, with legs and hoofs of a black mare and the tail of a giant serpent. The front legs did not have hoofs, rather it had legs like a tiger itself, making it able to stand on its back legs alone. This; Proto KiMeRa.

Dante didn't waste any more time, he dashed towards it. The Kimera stood on its back legs and held its front legs at him, gathering fireballs again to attack. It threw the fireballs at him; Megiddo Flame. Dante dashed through the fireball and dispersed it up. The Kimera swung its tail at him. He failed to avoid it. The serpent bit his arm, held on to it and twisted him opposite for a swing and threw him towards the wall.

"Arrghh…" Dante flapped his wings and flew out of the hole on the wall towards it. It charged at him too. Dante aimed a punch at it. The Kimera also aimed a blow at him. Both hits got them. Dante got his on his face. It got its on its abdomen. Dante flinched.

"Raawwww!" The Kimera attacked again. Grabbing Dante blindly by his legs, then held him close and gave him a Bear Hug. Dante struggled to escape. He flapped his wings hard at it, blowing away its serpent tail. The tiger head roared and gave him a Headbutt, and then slammed him onto the ground. It leaped behind, and raised its front legs again. Dante got back up, rubbing his head, his face was drenched with sweat and blood, slowly turned black.

The Kimera gathered flames in its hands again. Dante waited for the attack again. The Kimera threw the fireballs again at him. Dante waited for the very last minute. He drew out Rebellion ( only Rebellion?)

and swung at the fireballs like a baseball. The fireballs flew back towards it, missed it by the side, and knocked off the walls, causing a great explosion. It blocked its own face from the dust and stones from the explosion, and that's when Dante took the opportunity, dropping Rebellion and rushed recklessly towards it. He rushed to its front, dodging its front paws as it swung at him, ran behind it, and grabbed its body from behind.

"Here's a payback for ya, sicko!" Dante used his strength and carried it up from the ground, and….

"Hiiiaaaahhhh!" he threw it behind the ground, performing a Supplex. The Kimera crushed onto the ground via its head, sinking deep into the hole on the ground.

"Finished." Dante reverted back to normal. The Kimera laid motionless on the ground, but still alive. Dante stood in front of it, drew out Sparda, and struck its body with it.

RREeeeeeeIIIIiiikkkkkk!" it let out a very weird shriek, before its tail dropped dead onto the ground, the entire body followed suit. Its body started dispersing into tinier molecules and vanished, leaving the big crater on the floor Dante lifted Sparda over his shoulder.

"Yosh. I'm all worn out. Hey, Visko! Happy with this show?" he exclaimed, as he went to fetched Rebellion back at the other hole. As he kept back all of them, he noticed the veins had disappeared only partly.

"Still not done yet?" he looked. "How many more in this place?" he exclaimed.

That's when three huge war wargs teleported in front of him. Their ferocious looks, with the saliva flowing down their fangs, plus their blood- colored body made them very dangerous breeds. ( Huh?)

"That does it! I had enough already!" Dante lost his patience again and charged at them. The war wargs pounced all at once towards him.

Since the war wargs were greater than the earlier dog beasts, it took some time again before Dante slew them down, dicing their bodies into pieces to vent his frustration. He even held up one of the warg heads high up.

"Can you see this? I know you some how can see this. This will be you soon enough!"

The veins disappeared at the other entrance. Dante, already losing his cool, dropped the head almost immediately and rushed for the exit. What awaited him next was another long path which would led him to the next floor above him, and closer to Count Visko, who was residing at the highest room up there.

MISSION 10 COMPLETE.


	17. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER 15**_

_**MISSION 11**_

Dante entered through the door in front of him. It was a very wide grand hall, filled with the various decorations. In fact, the hall was very large, large enough for another battle to take place there.

There was a particular table set at the very centre of the hall, with something looked like a briefcase laid standing on it. Dante walked up to the table and looked at it. That was the magic briefcase, which would eventually became Pandora. But before Dante could even reached his hand out to grab the handle…

"Zooppp!"

The briefcase vanished just like that. Dante quickly withdrew his hand back.

"Yo, Son of Sparda." Those words echoed throughout the room. Dante looked around, on guard.

"So you made it to the 2nd last room, I am impressed with your performance." Count Visko's voice continued to echo around.

"Isn't it time for you to show your true vessel to me?"

"I will, eventually… if you can pass this room safely."

"Another test of joke here?" Dante's arm tried to reach for Ebony, then he realized that the Rose Whip was next to it. "When did it…? Aww, whatever." he changed his mind.

"For this ultimate test, I shall instead send my final legions out. If you can get pass them, you'll be facing me after all, other wise, these guys will be going to Belgrade after all, as I fore planed ahead. By the power left behind by Mundus, you don't stand a chance."

"So it has something to do with Mundus after all." Dante stood near the empty table. "Then what was all about just now, showing me that briefcase?"

"That? Hah! Just one of my little collection, I thought of displaying it for a while, as an honor to you, being the first to reach this far. Sparda would have reach here too long ago….."

"!"

"But he opted to leave me instead, with the assumptions that everything's ok as long as he doesn't bother me. Your brother also had the power to stop me, but of course, he's also dead. That leaves you as the only one left here. Once I get rid of you, not even the Order of the Sword can get in my way.

"Order of the Sword? No wonder…" Dante shook his head. "Enough prattle already, hurry up and get on with it. The sun's gonna rise soon. I wanna see your full potential before that."

"If you insist, then…. Let the game begin….." Everything went quiet again. Nothing seemed to changed around Dante. But he knew, they were coming for him. And there they were…

Five Assaults appeared out of nowhere around him. Without any other warning, they all charged at him at once.

"Hmmph!" Dante grabbed the Rose Whip and unleashed it, grabbing hold of one of them by its face. "Harh!" With extra force applied, he pulled the whip back, the bind around the Assault sliced through and crushed its head as it was pulled back to Dante. The others split up and pounced onto him on different directions. He drew out Sparda, and got rid of them in just a single swoop of the mega blade. He had the Rose Whip rolled up again, as he waited for the next ones to come.

"Doom!"

"?"

"Boom!"

Those sounded like loud footsteps. Within split seconds, the giant teleported into the hall. A giant black armor the size of three humans, carrying a flail in both hands. Within the armor was nothing, of course.

"So this is the thing that would be attacking Belgrade, huh?" Dante kept Sparda and let down the Rose Whip. The armor swung its flails at him at once. Dante leaped aside as the spiked balls crushed the floor. He turned back and swung his whip at the flails, slicing through the chains just like that, disconnecting the balls and the chains.

"Too simple." thought Dante, as he charged upfront towards the armor. It swung the remaining chains at him. Dante dodged them at full speed and took out the long gun and aimed at its head.

"Bang!" right on target. The helm got thrown off its empty body and dropped onto the ground. But the armor was still moving. It took out another flail from behind its back and swung at him.

"Auugh!" Dante got hit by the spiked ball, and was thrown back towards the wall. The armor walked up towards him. Dante quickly leaped away from the hole on the wall made by him, as it swung its flail again. With his super speed, he ran around the armor, trying to distract it. It swung again, but missed him. Dante drew out Sparda and charged towards it legs.

"Hiiaahhh!" And he slashed though those steel made legs, disconnecting them. The armor fell to the floor with a big thud. Dante slashed on, this time throughout its body, like slicing sashimi the samurai way. A few slashes and then Dante stood in front of it, his back facing it. The armor crumbled into pieces according to the slashes he made earlier.

"All done." he turned back and observed the scrap metal pieces slowly rusted into dust.

"That was just a so-called prototype, send out to test your true abilities first." Count Visko's voice echoed throughout the room again. "The next ones will be the toughest you'll ever face."

And then, at least ten Bloody Marionettes teleported around him, with their blades and sickles ready.

"Not these guys again." Dante kept Sparda and took out Rebellion instead. He charged at them first and landed the first blow at the nearest one first. The Maris attacked him, but as always, Dante took the out without much pressure. As he gunned down the last one with Ebony, it managed to swing its sickle at him before it crushed into pieces. It cut Dante's arm, and it bled.

"I'm still a human within me after all, what else do you expect of me?" he exclaimed as he tried to stop the bleeding. Probably he was reading Count Visko's mind. Just as he finished with that…..

Once again he heard the sounds and thumping and clamping of another giant approaching him. And for the first time, he noticed there was another door at the other end of the room, which was sealed by those red veins as usual. So where's that giant coming from? Dante looked around carefully, assuming a possible backstab from it.

"?"

He felt danger behind him, and jumped off the floor, as the first blow crushed the ground once again. The table at the center of the room had been destroyed by the impact. Dante got onto his feet, trying to find the enemy behind the dust and smoke surrounding his front. He couldn't hear any footsteps, just the feeling of another attack. And he saw it.

Something like an axe appeared out of the smoke in front of him. Dante drew out Sparda and blocked the attack, his feet being pushed into the floor. The smoke cleared, and it was another black giant armor in front of him. That axe turned out to be a halberd. No wonder it needn't have to move to attack him. It could strike him from that distance.

"Arrghghg!" Dante tried to hold back the pressure piled onto him. The armor tried to push him deeper into the floor by grabbing the halberd with both grasp. Dante was about to be crushed. He realized his left arm was bleeding again. "I guess I got no choice, at this time."

_**DEVIL TRIGGER ACTIVATED!**_

And the halberd was pushed back. The giant armor was pushed behind, nearly tumbled behind. Dante stood up in his devil form once more. He held his left arm up. The armor raised its halberd again and slammed it down at him. Dante parried it with Sparda, and ran off to its left. The armor tried to followed him, but Dante quickly drew out Rose Whip and grabbed hold of its arm. He pulled himself up onto its arm and ran up all the way to its helm again. The armor swung the axe end up at him. Dante somersaulted behind, the axe slashed through its own helm instead. Dante grabbed hold of its hand, and with all his might, threw the armor down onto the ground, the judo way. But the armor could still swing its halberd at him. Dante countered it, slashing through its arm with Sparda, as he leaped onto its body. The other hand quickly reached out and grabbed his body, trying to squeezed him and crushed him into nothing. Dante grabbed hold of the fingers, and pried them opened instead, released himself from its grasp and delivered several blows onto its body, creating all the dented marks on it. As it tried to get up, Dante gathered all his power into his fist…

"Haarrhhhh!" One direct blow went through the armor's body , creating one big hole through it. A few more blows followed suit, and within the next minute, the whole armor was crushed into pieces. Dante quickly revert back to normal, trying to save the Devil Trigger power. Sparda was struck onto the floor, he ignored it and tended to his wounds. Silence filled the room once again. The entire room was already in a total mess.

"I see you're doing quite well there." Count Visko's voice broke the silence again.

"Enough with all those talk. Just where are you actually? You damn coward, show yourself!"

"As you could have guess, I'm in the next room beyond the other exit. But of course, it's not gonna be easy for you to get pass that easy."

Silence again…..

Dante rubbed the sweat away from his forehead. There was blood on his face, but he ignored that, as if leaving them as war paint on his face. He stood up and watched clearly the veins on the door at the other end. They were beating more rapidly than just now. Obviously it was getting afraid that Dante would be able to get across the room and encounter Count Visko face to face. Dante got annoyed with it and took out Ivory and fired at it. The bullet reflected from it as expected.

"It's still there. So that means…" Dante was alerted. There were still more of them in store for him. He looked around. Still no sign of any demons. Count Visko must be getting nervous as well, that he was planning carefully which ones should face him next. Dante noticed a large portrait above the door, a portrait of Count Visko himself.

"Bang!" The firing continued. He shot countless shots at the portrait until the Count's face looked disfigured.

"Now that should fit you, asshole!" he kept back Ivory. Then he noticed something. "Heh, now you're coming." he turned behind him

Three Basilisks stood there growling madly at him.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Here doggy doggy, it's time to play."

The three of them threw out their flames at him. Dante ran pass at them The three of them split up in three directions and tried to pounced onto him.

"Heh." Dante looked up at them with full confidence.

…...

But Dante was wrong. It took quite some time before he could dismantle those Basilisk apart. That drained out a lot if his strength, but at the same time charged up his Devil Trigger once more.

"If he's gonna send another armor here, then I better quickly rest first." he sat down trying to recuperate as much as he could. But he couldn't rest that much…

"Bang! Boom! Doom! Dump!"

"Aww, not again." Dante groaned in dissatisfaction. But he sat on, waiting for it to appear in from of him. And as if his prayers were heard, the armor appeared within his range of sight at the other end of the hall. It was a metallic silver armor, seemed to be brandishing a pair of spears, no, both spears seemed to differ from each other. One was totally black, the other was in bloody red. The black one seemd to be shorter than the red one. As Dante tried to get a closer look, he noticed the back of its body also had another spear hanging behind. The armor stood there, held out its spears readying to attack.

"Yeah, yeah. Here I come." Dante stood up and faced it from afar. He grabbed Sparda off the floor and charged at it. The armor struck first, with its red spear. Dante avoided the sharp end, pushed it away with Sparda and charged on. It held out the other spear at him.

"Shit!" Dante rolled over and avoided the attack. But then the red spear earlier also slammed down onto him, hitting him from above.

"Arrgghh!" Dante crashed deep into the ground. With the black spear the armor tried to pierce him, but Dante rolled aside as it struck the floor. Dante grabbed the spear and tried to pull the armor closer to him. But it managed to lift the spear back up, together with Dante. It held the black spear high up.

"Hah!" Dante let go off the spear and landed onto its arm. He charged at its helm again, and slashed it into half. The helm fell onto the ground. The armor swung both spears at him. Dante leaped off its shoulder as the spears crossed pass him. He took out both handguns and fired along its body as he fell down to the ground. Landing onto the ground, he quickly kept his handguns and ran ahead. There were lots of gunshot marks on the armor's body. It tried to directly pierce him on the ground, continuously stabbing onto the ground with both spears. Dante leaped to its leg and tried to land on it. The armor, surprisingly, discharged the black spear. It fell right in front of Dante, he hesitated in surprise, as he tried to aim a blow at its knee. Suddenly…

"Auugghhh!" The unarmed arm had slammed onto Dante, sending him down towards the floor. Dante coughed out some blood. Before h could even land on the floor. Thud! The armor kicked him like a football, sending him crashing into the wall at the other end.

The armor took out the other spear from behind its back. The red spear on the other hand let out a very weird flash of red light at the same time. The armor held up both spears and, what looked like joining both spears together as a single long spear, threw it at him. Dante couldn't avoid it. The spear pierced though his chest.

"Arrghhh!" Dante passed out, or dead. The armor walked up to the other end, grabbed its spear and pulled it out of the wall together with Dante still stuck onto it.

"The power to destroy lies within the red spear, if you didn't know it." Count Visko spoke out again. "What a pity for you not to know that as you die there." Dante remained motionless. The armor split the spear back into two, with Dante struck onto the black one. It raised it higher, closer to the ceiling.

"Those spears only meant death, and that applies to you. No one could survive the thrusting of those spears so far. Ha ha ha ha!" Count Visko laughed out loud.

"Thanks for the information."

"What?"

Dante was moving again. His hands grabbed hold of the black spear and he pulled himself out of it. The armor took time to realise his action. Dante forcefully remove the spear off the armor's grasp. The armor tried to attack him with the red spear. Dante parried it with the black one, and struck its body with it. The armor seemed to lose control of itself. Dante took full advantage. He drew out Sparda and slashed through its other arm, and grabbed hold of the red spear.

"This is it! Try getting killed by your own spears!" he stabbed its body with the red spear. The armor looked like it was struggling with pain That's was still not enough. Dante grabbed hold of both spears and twisted them through its body, piercing them deeper and making bigger holes on its body. The armor crashed onto the floor. Dante leaped aside and landed onto the floor not far from it. The armor slowly rusted and crumbled into dust.

Dante looked up into the ceiling. As if Count Visko was observing him from up there, he directly yelled upwards.

"Hey, is it over yet? How long are you gonna try and stop me here? You know you don't stand a chance against me now. You don't have to take your time trying to exhaust me here.!"

"Yeah, long enough to gain more data regarding your strength and abilities." Count Visko's voice vibrated throughout the hall.

"Data?"

"Heh heh heh. Just a little more study and I shall best you."

"So that's what's all about. You're not confident enough of beating me, so now you're studying my moves first before facing me? Go ahead. You know what it takes to be the son of Sparda."

"Boast as much as you can while you still can. Let's see if you can beat this final ones!"

Silence fell onto the hall again. Dante stood there, clasping his chest. The bleeding had stopped, but the pain remained for quite some time. He could not be killed that easily, but he could still feel the pain as a human would felt.

"Taking his time to choose his minions again?" Dante stood on for the next 5 minutes, still no sign of any demons around him. The red veins on the door at the other end were still there. He had the time to recover his strength and wounds as well.

The next 5 minutes had come to a pass….

"What the…?" Dante felt something amiss. The demons were there, but he couldn't trace them yet. The room floor seemed to be a little wet, but from what? His vision seemed a little blurred.

"No wonder. Those guys." Dante strengthened his other abilities. The Cutlasses were swimming below the floor around him. And when they leaped out of the 'water' unexpectedly, the slashed through Dante's body with their sharp fins and scales. Dante tried to avoid them, but they were quite hard to counter.

"Damn it. Those guys…" Dante couldn't take it anymore. He had to take the risks. The cutlasses were taunting him and hurting him as they swam below the 'ocean floor' below him.

"There!" he felt one near him. It leaped out and scratched through Dante. Dante endured the pain, as his right arm reached out for its tail. He grabbed it, and threw the Cutlass onto the floor, without letting it go. Before it could hide itself below the floor again, Dante drew out Rebellion with his left arm and stabbed through it, killing it.

Another Cutlass emerged from behind him. Dante dodged its fins, swiftly took out Rose Whip and aimed for its tail. Gotcha! He swung the whip with the Cutlass around and around and around and a way it go. The Cutlass hit the wall and starting falling down to the floor. Dante slid down the floor and kicked it up into the air, jumped up and stabbed it with Rebellion. Dead and disappeared.

There was still another Cutlass swimming around him. That one leaped out of the floor and swung its tail at him. Dante slid away the speed of light and reappeared behind it. He held Rebellion out and ….

"Hiah hiah hiah hah!" Non stop Rapid Pierce through its body crushing it into pieces.

"Now bring on the last knight!" Dante withdrew Rebellion and drew out Sparda again. The last knight teleported out into the other end of the room far from him. Another silver knight. This time carrying a pair of black swords.

Dante didn't hesitate to charge at the armor first and landed the first blow. The swords clashed each other for quite some time. Since Dante was smaller than the armor, he had the chance to keep on dodging most of its attacks first, while the armor had been receiving more attacks than him, but seemed to be absorbing them just like that. It swung heavily both swords at him. Dante was pushed back behind. The armor slammed both swords onto the ground, creating a powerful ground attack, sending the damage momentum towards him. The momentum threw Dante even further aback.

"Arrgghh!" Dante was thrown aback. The armor charged at him and swung its swords again. Dante blocked the incoming attack, and was further thrown aback. The armor held both swords up at him, and both somehow combined, forming a buster sword. It slammed the buster sword onto the floor, crushing it and sending the damage momentum towards him, in a powerful wave.

Dante leaped up in time as the momentum wave hit pass the floor, damaging the hall even worse. Dante took out his shotgun, got closer to the armor and fired non stop at its arms. He leaped near its helm. The armor swung the buster sword at him. Dante leaped aside. The buster sword ended up crushing its own helm, but it didn't felt anything at all. Dante grabbed Sparda tightly and slashed through its arms, forcing it to let go of its own buster sword. Dante landed onto the badly damaged floor and ran behind the armor. The armor held up it severed left arm at him. Countless swords were fired out of it.

"What the….?" Dante had to keep on running around to avoid the blades. The attack went on like that. The armor's right arm seemed be forming back. Dante hesitated a moment. He grabbed a few of the fallen blades and slammed them back at its owner. The armor dodged them and aimed the next ones at him. Dante rushed towards the armor's buster sword. Somehow still had the energy to raised it from the ground, he rushed towards the armor. It tried to kick him away, but Dante blocked it with the buster sword instead. He leaped ahead and slashed its leg with Saprda, immobilizing it. It fell one leg on to the ground. Dante reached for the sword again and slashed through the armor's body, splitting it into half. Its body crashed onto the ground, but its arm was still aiming the blades after him.

"This is it!" Dante held Sparda up again and perform another Samurai style slashings all over its body, splitting them up into pieces of scrap metal. As they fell to the ground, they vanished within the dust and smoke that came blowing up. Dante stood straight up and kept Sparda behind him.

"That should be it." he looked the exit. The red veins gradually vanished, revealing the door to the other side; to Count Visko.

"Now, I think I need a rest first." he fell flat onto the ground. Arms stretched out. "Have your remaining time out there, Visko. I'm gonna settle this as soon as I get a lil rest here, then I'm going home. I already had enough of losers like you guys.

He laid there for another ten minutes, recovering his wounds and strength. Finally he got up. Walking slowly towards the door, he thought back of something. "Erika, this is the last job, so here it comes." he reached the door, turned the knob the other side and opened the door slowly. He went pass it. There was a very high stairs ahead of him. What awaits him was another door up there. The door to the last room, and the last battle.

"Let's rock it out baby!"

**MISSION 11 COMPLETE….. **


	18. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**MISSION 12**

The final battle had begun. The moment Dante pushed open the doors of the last room, that was. Without hesitating, he strafed in.

Dante had entered the last room. It was heavily decorated with lots of paintings and flowers at each ends of the room. A big box resembling a coffin could be seen at the end of the room. Dante held Sparda on his shoulder and surveyed the room once.

…

5 minutes came to pass…..

"You're really good in testing people's patience aren't you?" Dante exclaimed across the room, since Visko was still nowhere in sight. Though Dante would've expected that he was there, hiding in his coffin, he still waited there for his next move. But the next thing, Dante had grabbed the long gun out of his coat and fired it non stop at the coffin, blowing up many holes through it. After the entire cover was covered with holes….

"Aww, there goes my lovely bed…" Count Visko was standing near the window on Dante's left.

"So that's where you're hiding?" Dante kept the long gun and walked up closer to him…. And stopped a few feet away from him. Something wasn't right about it. How could Visko be so calm after his bed was badly damaged? What had he been up to till then? Probably getting ready his final weapon or so, anything that was left behind by Mundus. Maybe he was getting ready for that. Or even trying to increase his powers at the very last moment or so, though Dante. Visko took off his mini hat and threw it aside. Then took off his cape, revealing his tuxedo once more.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." His right hand held his face. "What visions do you have, willing to wait for me to get ready for this ultimate shodown. This is the most splendid moment in my life. With your defeat, I shall have my name engraved in history of the dark siders. Ahh, just imagine that the son of the legendary Dark Knight shall fall before my hands." with a very sly grin on his face.

"Oh? And what about the plan to siege Belgrade?" Dante asked in a very carefree manner.

"That has changed. Since you destroyed my knights, there is no more need to attack the city. As long as you are dead right now, that shall be enough. I will then make my next move again."

"Just what are your connections with Mundus in the first place?"

"You would've known better when you fought him the last time. You shall not get anything from me." at that moment Visko's body seemed to be changing. His body seemed to be enlarging. His muscle veins were getting more visible to Dante as they expanded bigger. "Haaahhhhh!" As if pumped up with steroids, Visko's body had closely resembled more of a very big and tough body builder, with all the muscles everywhere, his tuxedo stretched and almost ripped off.

"Woo, are we having a world's strongest man competition here?" Dante whistled.

"This marks the end of your legacy, Dante!" exclaimed Visko… and suddenly he vanished, at the speed of light.

"He's fast!" Dante quickly kept his guard up, trying to track Visko's movements. With Sparda held firmly in his grasp, he kept his mind focused on the battle. Visko was dashing around him with full speed, waiting for a gap to attack him. Dante was trying to keep himself alert, waiting for him to slipped in his movements.

…

There was a strange ray of light which appeared somewhere in the room, among the movement speed.

"Hah!"

Visko struck him from behind all a sudden. Dante turned his body in time and blocked whatever it was with Sparda. Sound of blades clashing rang loud in the room. Blades?

In Visko's both hands there grasped a pair of blades., apparently a pair of Claymore. Visko's appearance had changed drastically, looking more pale, despite his body enlarged with the muscles. Where did those blades came from anyway?

"Urrghhh?" Dante struggled to hold back the attack, while Visko piled more pressure onto him. Dante was being pushed aback slowly, towards the wall. Dante tried to push back. The blades were pressed hard on each other. But somehow, those Claymores just wouldn't break, despite the pressure from Sparda.

"Where…. Did they came from?"

"Ha ha. These are not those lowly swords used by humans. This ones had been enhanced with demonic powers by me. You'll need more than that to get past them!"

"I see… thanks …. For telling…." that was when Dante's demonic energy started to gather inside him.

"Hmm…. Hehe…." Visko realized it, and tried to pile more of his powers into the Claymores. As Dante's powers increased, Sparda seemed to power up as well. The ground around them was trembling, unable to cope with their strength and might. Dante's powers were building up.

"This is interesting. Show me more of them!" Dante exclaimed, and succeeded in pushing Visko away from him. Visko was pushed back quite a distance. He struck his right Claymore onto the floor to stop his movements. At that moment, Dante held Sparda up horizontally like a Samurai and charged at him.

"Yargh!" Visko struck the other Claymore onto the ground together, without releasing them, launched out exploding flames on the floor towards Dante. Dante still charged on. Visko sneered as he added more power into the flames. Dante leaped up into the air and aimed Sparda down at him.

"Ceh!" Visko released his grasp of the swords and leaped aside as Sparda slammed the floor and destroyed the surrounding area together with the Claymores. Visko leaped back a few steps and quickly raised his hands wide open at Dante. Fireballs shot out of his hands. Dante blocked those fireballs directly with Sparda in front of him, shielding him. The bombardment went on for some time, and Dante continued to shield himself with Sparda, while trying to gather up more of his demonic power within him.

And then…..

The bombardment stopped.

"Next attack." thought Dante. He moved Sparda away from his front, and as he was about to make his next move…

"Harh!" Visko had appeared right in front of him! No time to react to him. Dante couldn't dodge him either. Visko's mouth was wide open, revealing his great fangs outside.

"Shit!" Dante still tried to leaped away. But…. TOO LATE! Visko's fangs sank deep into Dante's left shoulder. His aim was at his neck, of course, but Dante was able to move aside before the strike.

"Arrggghhh!" Dante yelled in pain, as Visko took all the opportunity he had to suck out Dante's blood. For that moment, Dante couldn't bear the pain on his shoulder, he could hardly move. Visko grabbed hold of his body tightly as he continued drinking his blood, hugging him tighter. Dante couldn't do anything, but he was still grabbing hold of Sparda tightly in his left hand. It took some time for Dante to get hold of himself again, his right hand slowly struggled behind to grab hold of Visko's head. His hand reached out further behind, caught hold of Visko's head. That's when the bloodsucking came to an end. Dante struggled until Visko released his grasp on him, his fangs were taken away from Dante's shoulders. Dante used his strength and threw Visko in front of him, swung Sparda at him at the same time.

But Visko was ahead of him. As soon as he was thrown into the air, he had anticipated Dante's 2nd attack. He balanced himself immediately in the air, and leaped away, got away from Dante's grasp. Dante ended up slashing the air in front of him. Visko landed a few meters away from him, with his left hand onto the ground to stop his movements. Dante stood straight up, Sparda held down. He touched his shoulders, inspecting the extent of his injury. Visko stood up as well, Dante's blood was still dripping down his lips.

"Heh." Visko wiped it away, and licked the rest of it on his arm, clearly visible after the tuxedo's sleeves were ripped off during the first fight. "That was a great meal."

"Damn you." Dante's right hand reached for Sparda. Ignoring any pain on his shoulder, he held it up again, ready for another fight.

"Well, honestly to say, human blood tastes much better than that, especially young maidens. But for you, you're the exception, after all, you have Sparda's blood in ya. So it's still one of the best ones to be consumed." Visko let out a slight sneer and smiles. "It would be an honor not just to defeat the son of Sparda, but also to consume his flesh and blood."

"So the next thing you want from me is my meat, eh?" Dante looked puzzled, by purpose.

"Hah, I shall leave that to my other minions. They deserve some level up as well after all the hard work up toll now." Visko held his hands out, and stretched his legs firmly on the floor. Dante felt the slight changes in him, quickly took out the shotgun and fired continuously at him. The bullets were reflected right in front of Visko as he powered himself up again.

"Arrrggghhhhh!" Count Visko was transforming again. His body was getting blacker, and a pair of horns were protruding out on his head. A pair of gargoyle wings sprouted out of his back as well. Other than that, he still had that well built body from just now.

"This is it!" Visko spread open the wings. "I can feel the power flowing in me. The power of Sparda, is in me. Mundus would have wanted it as well. But now I surpass him!"

"Well, yeah. You looked more hideous now, that's all I know. You guys sure love to try something new." Dante kept the shotgun. Perfect sword stance, took aim….. And charge! Dante dashed towards him. He aimed Sparda at him again.

"Hah!" Visko's both hands glowed again. His hands were gathering all the power available around him.

"Damn it." Dante spitted at the side. "Time to really clean up the mess. Style Change: Swordmaster. Here we go!"

Without wasting time, before Visko could even finish gathering.

"Round Trip!" Dante drew out Rebellion with a flash with his left arm and hurled it at him.

"What the…..?" Visko cancelled his action and leaped into the air, avoiding the incoming blade. And then…

"Helm Breaker!" Dante was already above him, swinging down Sparda over his head. Visko projected a pair of gauntlets in his grasps and crossed his hands and blocked the sword from cutting him. He got pushed down back onto the floor, with a loud and powerful band, crushing the surrounding area, pushing him into the ground as well. Rebellion was still flying around the grand hall like a boomerang.

"Hah!" Visko pushed him back up into the air, and gathered his powers at his fists again in the meantime.

"Gunslinger Style!" Dante quickly took out Ivory and Ebony and fired below him continuously. "Rain Storm!"

"Urrghh!" Visko was showered with bullets below. But he still tried to endure the pain as he continued gathering his power.

"Ceh!" Dante gloated as he landed on the floor not far away. Seeing that Visko still won't budge…

"Honycomb Fire!" He flipped his guns over pressed the triggers rapidly, firing non stop straight at him. Visko still won't changed his tactics, still gathering his powers while taking in all the pain that he got from the bullet showers. Still no effect, Dante charged at him, while still firing. Seeing that, Visko tried to leap backwards without even moving his arms. At the same time…

"Fireworks!" Within an instant Dante released the last gunshot, quickly exchange them with the shotgun instead, and fired nonstop at him from close range.

"Arrghhh!" Visko got thrown back by the shot. A small hole was on his shoulder, definitely the gunshot that got pass through him. Dante grabbed hold of Rebellion and, together with Sparda in the other hand, charged towards Visko.

"Don't have a choice anymore!" Visko landed on the floor. Instantly the gauntlets changed into another one, totally shining black, closely resembled Ifrit. "Hyper Beam Blast!" With all the power he had gathered so far, he unleashed them all towards the incoming Dante.

"Damn it!" Dante quickly landed on the floor. The great was closing in onto him, right in front of him. "Royal Guard Style! Royal Block!" with the red aura around him, Dante blocked the attacking beam with his bare fists, gathering energy at the same time. He tried to charge through the beam slowly at the same time. As Visko released all his beam powers, he charged towards Dante and aimed his gauntlets at him, fully charged inside it.

Dante finished blocking the beam attack. As the surrounding view returned to normal, Visko was already in front of him, with his fist flying towards him

"Royal Release!" Dante countered him, releasing all his stored energy as well. His fist countered Visko's fist, and the area around them exploded like hellfire, from the impact released by both of their clashing fists., creatin a powerful flame vortex between them, yet both of them were still standing still at their spots, despite the heavy damage caused by them.

"You do not stand a chance anymore, son of Sparda! I have the command here!" Visko was getting all pumped up, looking so confident. As if he was gathering additional power within his fists as the clash continued.

"Heh." Dante just made that gesture, with a sly smile. "Time to end all this, your time of exorcism has arrived."

"What the….?"

"Devil Trigger Max Power!" And that's when Dante's fists broke contact with Visko's, and with a flash, grabbed hold of his arms instead.

"Damn the fuck….!… Let go….!" Visko panicked, but when his eyes caught sight of Dante's form, he got more startled. Soon he was so confident with his earlier attack, he had totally forgotten about the other Dante.

Dante's body was glowing red, though there seemed to be another red shadow behind, there's no doubt it was the exceed of his Devil Trigger ability. From leg up his body was slowly transforming into his devil form. The transformation ended without the wings on his back unlike the earlier fight.

"Devil Trigger…. So that was the extent that you are in fact the son of Sparda…. I guess I really underestimated you…." Visko's voice had been shaky since then.

"You don't say." Dante looked straight into his eyes with his demonic eyes. "There's been a single thing that's been bothering me all along. I wonder if it's for real…" Dante's powers was increasing rapidly at that time. "that Vampires can be killed just by stabbing them in their heart." Visko looked totally shocked upon hearing the whole sentence.

"Sowrdmaster!" Dante exclaimed, increasing his powers and strengthening his grips onto Visko. He knew what was happening. "Darkness Armor, on!" Visko traced his powers outwards, creating a thick layer of armor around his body, all which looked more or less like a Bishamon armor, with spikes around the shoulder area.

"You won't get me in this way!" Visko exclaimed as he tried to distribute some of his powers back into his arms trying to break free. He gave a kick at Dante's torso. Dante countered it with his own leg. All of a sudden, within Visko' sight of view, he saw Rebellion was flying towards him. Dante was aiming for his chest, just like what he was indicatin earlier.

"LAncer!" Visko traced out a pair of lance into his grasps, and struggled with his fists in order to stab Dante.

The impact and the excessive damaged created by both of them had caused the whole mansion to shake, as if an earthquake was coming. Parts of the mansion that couldn't stand it had began to crumble, bringing up lots of dust into the air.

Meanwhile….

The town folks had been gathering at the edge of the town. Most of them couldn't sleep, knowing that Dante had gone up there to face the vampire lord earlier. From afar, they could see clouds of dust flying up into the air deep in the hills.

"Dante…." Erika wanted to say it out, but her feelings prevented her. She's among those in the crowd, and just witnessing those dusts, she knew it had to be him, facing off with the vampire lord.

"Don't worry, Erika. It'll be over soon." said the well- built old man next to her, whom she regarded as her own uncle. "That fella's gonna win, and he will free us all from this hell."

"You're right. I hope it so." Erika felt calm again, she leaned near his body and closed her eyes, and he just patted her on her head. They stood there waiting, with the rest of the town folks for the final outcome.

Back to the mansion….

Rebellion was flying straight towards Visko, its aim: his chest, of course. And Visko had generated a pair of lances in his grasps.

"Die now!" despite his limited movement, Visko still tried to stab Dante with the lances.

"Can't help that." Dante said plainly. He somersaulted above him, still grabbing hold of his arms. Dante turned against him, letting go of the left arm in order to turn himself around. Visko couldn't react, everything was happening in an instant, in a flash, since Dante was still in his Devil Trigger state. The right arm got twisted, and a little further…. Snap! Visko's right arm was broken by force at his shoulder joint.

"Arghhh!" Visko exclaimed in pain, dropping down the lances. Dante landed behind him and locked Visko's right arm behind him. "Let go, you fool!"

"Not ever a chance dude. Cause I'm finishing you right here." At that moment, Rebellion had struck at the armor.

"Urrgghh!" Visko could feel the suffering. The sword couldn't pierce through his armor yet, but the impact was very great. Rebellion kept on striking the armor, it won't stop until it pierced deep into his heart. The damage and vibration from each strike was transferred into his body, and it caused him to nearly throwing up.

"Curse you!" somehow Visko forgot about the pain, gathered his powers again into his body. Spikes shot out from the armor, like a porcupine ambushing its enemy. The spikes behind him pierced through Dante. "Gotcha!" Visko rejoiced for that while, as Dante let hold of his broken right arm, and Rebellion fell onto the floor. The building was shaking again. It won't be able to stand on soon enough. Part of the window curtain fell off from the quake, revealing part of the world outside. Very soon it's gonna be daylight.

The spikes behind his armor regenerated, and Visko turned around him. Dante's body was covered in blood, but to Visko's horror, Dante was staring straight him, with a smile.

"Didn't think you would've fall for that."

Visko's left hand tried to regenerate another weapon. But Dante's wounds had already covered up, healing up. In an instant, he once again took out Coyote A, the shotgun, and blasted through his leg.

"Arrgghhhh!" the pain was getting unbearable., that Visko fell to his knees. Dante whistled in enjoyment.

"Shall we end this? The sun's coming out." Dante drew out Sparda once more and aimed it high above Visko.

"Won't let you….!" the spikes shot out again from the armor, piercing through Dante again. But Dante ignored the attack, and stabbed his chest. Whoooosssshhhhh! Klangggg! Visko was still able to block the attack with his left hand, with the gauntlet on. "It's not over yet."

"Oh really?" Even as Visko was trying hard to push back Sparda away from him, Dante's left hand let go of Sparda, with the right hand still pushing it down onto him. He held his left hand out openly, and then….. Rebellion flew into his grasp.

!1

"Swordmaster Style + Royal Guard Style, what do you think it becomes?" Dante struck Rebellion exactly at the same point where Sparda was struck on the gauntlet. The total damage inflicted by two swords at the same time caused the gauntlet to be smashed into pieces, Visko's hand got pushed behind him.

But then….. The 2nd strike…..

"It creates the Devil Hunter style!" Continuing from that strike, Dante struck the armor with Sparda, piercing through, cracking it ,then….

"Kllaaaannnnggggg pong!" the armor broke into pieces. Visko got thrown behind as the momentum from the destruction took its limit, Sparda was reflected back too.

"It….. Cannot….. Be….!" Visko's mind had totally panicked. He didn't expect to still lose even after obtaining Dante's blood.

"You don't simply drink a Devil Hunter's blood without a payment." Dante's follow up attack. Rebellion struck right into his chest and pierce through his heart.

!

Visko felt the pain, but he could yell or react, it was too fast. His mind had gone blank. The sun had begun to rise from behind the hills, delivering the first glimpse of light for the day. Visko fell onto the floor, Rebellion still in his heart. He stared up at the ceiling… or rather… the sky. He had not realized that the ceiling and the most of the rooftops had gave in throughout the entire fight. He could feel the mansion shaking very violently.

"My….. Home…..is….gone….."

He couldn't finish his words…

The 3rd strike… and final…

Dante stabbed his chest with Sparda, opening up the wound as big it could be. Visko's eyes looked as if they would popped out of him. Blood spurted out like a pipe-burst. Dante twisted both swords in his chest, as if trying to drill his body. Then, with both ends facing the opposite direction, slashed through the body, dividing it into two. Blood gushed out further. Sparda and Rebellion had been greatly tainted with a vampire's blood. He shook the blood away and held them down. As he reverted back to his human form, Visko's body slowly crumbled into ashes and sand. Everything, including his tuxedo. What remained was a small mountain of sand, slowly being blown away by the wind.

"Guess that's the end of it." Dante kept Rebellion and leaned Sparda on his shoulder. His wounds had closed up again that fast. He looked outside. It was already morning, though the sun had yet to reach higher into the sky.

"…...fuh….." Dante wanted to take a break when…..

BLAMM!

The whole mansion was shaking violently again, it was getting worse. The whole building's about to fall. The floor near Dante caved in, Dante leaped towards the window before the whole floor came crashing down the lower floor.

"One last ride, man!" Dante exclaimed in excitement as he dived down the building, the whole mansion begun crashind down for good, especially the block where the battle took place. Clouds of dust and sand covered the entire area, as everything collapsed with the what remained of Count Visko.

The town folks could hear all the loud banging sound far away from there. Before long, they could see all the smoke and dusts rising up the from the hill.

"Looked at all of that." Erika's neighbor pointed at the hill. "He's done it. We're free at last!"

The rest of them who realized it too finally started cheering and leaping in joy, that the vampire had finally been killed.

"Oh, Dante." Erika wept, feeling both happy and a little regret in her. "I hope you're alright, Dante. Thank you so much. Now my brother can rest in peace." she wiped the tears on her eyes, and looked up at the sky. "Wonder if we will ever meet again?" she just looked on, at the morning sky, while the rest went on celebrating..

Not far from where the mansion once stood, Dante was standing on the edge of a nearby cliff, where he could even see the town far from where he was. And he knew that the town was celebrating instantly. Rather, with his eyes, he could see the people dancing and cheering across the edge of the town, though he could hear them. But that was already enough for him to guess what they were up to the moment they saw those smoke rising up in the air.

"You guys sure have the guts for such things straight away." Dante said sarcastically, Sparda leaned on his shoulder. But he smiled after that. "Nah, I'll just overlook this, this time." he looked at the mansion ruins, then at the town one more time. "Erika, that girl….. Was I right?" he sighed. "Guess I'll give you free service this time. A token of gratitude, perhaps….." he turned behind him, and walked away, into the forest.

"Adios pals…."

Dante walked deeper into the forest, into the darker parts… and vanished into the darkness of the quiet forest.

**MISSION 12 COMPLETE**

**ALL MISSION CLEAR**

**BUT IT"S NOT OVER YET**

(There will still be an EPILOGUE coming after this…)


	19. Epilogue

_**ANOTHER BEGINNING**_

**An Epilogue**

Dante was back home, sitting on his usual office chair, legs crossed up on the desk. Sparda was leaned on the wall behind him, while the other weapons were left in the next room.

"Ah, it's good to be home." Dante exclaimed, with the PSP in his grasps again.

"So how was your vacation?" Trish was sitting near him.

"Not bad, not good, just fine, I guess." a plain answer, without any emotion in it.

"I see. It is a good vacation in the end, all FOC, without any reward. What else if it's not a vacation? You tell me." Trish jokingly replied.

"Mah, still….. All's well ends well. It doesn't matter."He sat straight up all of a sudden, legs back down onto the floor. "Say….. It's getting late. Wanna order a pizza?"

"Fine to me."

"Then I'll leave it to ya."

Trish sat there quiet for a while, before finally got and took the phone to make the call.

"What's taking the deliveryman so long?" Dante seemed to grumble, though his hands were still busy tapping the buttons of the PSP. "I can't slay more demons with an empty stomach."

"You're slaying them already." Trish exclaimed, knowing what he was playing.

RIIIINNNGGG!

The phone was ringing.

"So what you gonna do?" Trish crossed her legs up as she leaned back on the sofa.

"Don't seem like I have a choice here." Dante placed the PSP aside, and his hand reached out for the receiver.

"Devil May Cry, still open for business. Mmm…oh, it's you, Lady. It has been some while. What's up? Hey, you know I just returned not long. Why? Missed me? No? Aww, mah….. It doesn't really matter to me….. You're dropping by? Business or pleasure? OK, I see. Since we just ordered pizza earlier, you can have your meal here as well. Mah, fine then. See ya."

With that he tossed the phone back onto the table and leaned backwards.

"Got a job already?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, Lady wants our help. Thought she wouldn't bother to solve it herself. Well, let's hear her out first. You must be damn bored, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Since I've been this free now, maybe it's time to get to work again."

"OF course, not until we have the pizza first."

It was a few days later, and Dante had arrived at the Castle City of Fortuna. The curtains to a new battle were about to be raised.

"What a nice view. Order of the Sword eh?" Dante, standing on the rooftop, admiring the magnificent Cathedral not far away from there. "If there's really some mischief with the lord, I'll just have to cut him down….. Oh, too bad he got it already." referring to the sword of Sparda.

It was still daylight, but the sun looked like it would be setting sooner. As Dante looked down at the ally, he noticed a group of Scarecrows down there, attacking a young man with a cast over his right arm. It was Nero of course, and he was late for the Church mass as usual, held by the Order. Not that he wanted to attend it at all, it's just because it was a special day, that day. For Kyrie…..

"Not bad, kid. Keep up that fight." Dante observed him for the while, until Nero was out of his sight. He glanced at the Cathedral once more. "Now what should I do first? Head straight there or clean up some mess down here first? Oh well, I already knew that. There's still some time left." with that he threw himself down from the building, landing himself on the ground floor with ease. The Scarecrows had noticed his existence, and had begun to leap towards him. Dante stood facing them.

"Let the party starts now!" Dante drew out Rebellion and held it at them. "You guys can help me kill some time first, before the Mass is over." he dashed towards them , cutting through the ones closest to him. The mayhem had begun at Fortuna. As Kyrie performed at the Cathedral, and Nero rushing to make it on time, Dante took some time to perform his part as the Devil Hunter, before the real drama begun, the preaching and ascension of Sanctus.

**END…**

**FROM HERE ON, THE REAL STORY BEGINS IN THE PS3.…..DEVIL MAY CRY 4.…. . LIVE ON TO TELL THE TALE…**


End file.
